Deceived No Longer
by Trixfan
Summary: Everything remains as we know it until the Netherfield Ball. Elizabeth tells her tale to Charlotte only to be interrupted by Mr Darcy's invitation to dance. The dance does not go as Miss Bennett expects. In fact the result begins a journey of self-discovery, lost innocents and a very different view of the world around her.
1. Prologue - Netherfield Dance

Thank you to Jane Austin for providing the original material. No infringement is intended. This work is written and read, I flatter myself, only for pleasure.

Also, thank you for the review from Reader for the corrections to my gramma which has never been my strong suit. I have taken your advice and reposted this chapter with your corrections. Please continue the advice as it can only improve the enjoyment for other readers.

* * *

'I remember hearing you once say that you hardly ever forgave,' Elizabeth frowned.

Wondering how to word her query, her active, intelligent mind wanted Mr Darcy to enlighten her on the subject of Mr Wickham. After all Mr Wickham professed only a few days ago that he would not be driven away by Mr Darcy. Yet Wickham avoided this ball and seeing Mr Darcy. She knew not why and it aroused her interest for it did not show Wickham in a good light.

Initially she'd attributed her hostile feeling to Mr Darcy. Lizzy noticed his stare upon entering the ball room. Not understanding his intentions, she'd determinedly ignored the gaze. Charlotte also observed the unusual attention. Then, he'd singled her out as a dance partner. Taking her opportunity, Elizabeth tried to force the stubborn, pride filled man to open up.

The same night she discovered Wickham's story, Jane cautioned Lizzy to hold her opinion until she knew both gentlemen better. Elizabeth began to speculate, after so short an acquaintance, should she believe in Mr Wickham so implicitly? True, Jane's character wanted to see the good in all people and give benefit of doubt. Her sisters' goodness and kindness outdid Lizzy in every aspect. Her dislike of Mr Darcy, voiced before Wickham told his tale suddenly gave her much unease.

'Your resentment,' she continued, wishing to elaborate on their earlier conversation, 'once created, was implacable. You are very careful, are you not, in allowing your resentment to be created?

Glaring at the woman, Mr Darcy's mind began to question her sudden interest, given the recent subject matter. 'I am.'

At the next opportunity, Elizabeth continued, 'And never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?'

'I hope not,' Darcy answered, well aware of the very great prejudice he witnessed in Miss Elizabeth Bennett. From the very first, their acquaintance had not been easy because he had not been easy within himself.

After the events in Ramsgate this summer past, Fitzwilliam Darcy hoped to take in the peace and quiet of Bingley's country manner. To come face to face with Mr Wickham in the street not a sevennight ago while in the company of the Miss Bennets vexed him greatly. Knowing George Wickham's character, he knew not how he'd imposed himself on the young ladies. This evening's conversation went a long way to discovering what influence he held over Miss Bennet. However Darcy knew the ultimate outcome of such an acquaintance.

'May I ask to which these questions tend?' he demanded severely, afraid he knew the reason. He needed to put the lady on her guard with respect to the man in question.

From the very first, Darcy had decided not to attend social functions while in Hertfordshire. Bingley had been insistent he accompany the party to the Assembly Rooms at Meryton and meet the local society. In his friend's house, Darcy could hardly refuse, although he had managed to sidestep any of the young women attending the dance and hunting a rich husband.

After discussing this fact with Bingley, he'd noticed Miss Elizabeth Bennett sitting not far away. Surly the woman overheard his caustic comments emanating from his foul mood. He felt sorry but not enough to make amends. She'd moved before him, not to gain his attention although she accomplished that task with her twinkling eyes and happy smile. Going to her confident, Darcy felt she laughed at him and his behaviour. He watched Miss Bennet the remainder of the night, only to understand her jovial nature better.

'Merely to the illustration of your character,' she answered easily, 'I am trying to make it out.'

'And what is your success?' Surprised, Darcy dare not question his good fortune.

During her stay at Netherfield while Miss Jane Bennet recovered, he could see no interest in Miss Elizabeth Bennet's countenance towards him. Unlike other young ladies, she didn't flirt, couldn't be swayed by his position in society and seemed ill at ease with his wealth. Given the chance, Miss Bennet flatly refused to stand up with him at Lucas Lodge, in the most polite way possible. Her behaviour intrigued Darcy almost to distraction. Never had a woman treated him thus in his entire life.

Darcy began to watch the woman more closely. He'd observed the distress her mothers' behaviour caused the day she'd visited Netherfield. Darcy's eyes and sharp mind missed very little. The elder Bennet sisters would always suffer because of their relations.

Yet he questioned this sudden interest in his temper. Exactly what tale of woe had George Wickham inflicted upon Miss Bennet for her to hint at a slight on his character? Darcy looked deeply into the fine eyes he'd come to admire and noticed the confusion. Conflict raged within himself. Should he open his actions to this woman, allow her to see the behind the polite manners of Mr Wickham. What if Elizabeth Bennet were his next target? Darcy could not stand the thought of her being abused so, yet her character would surely forbid such behaviour. She'd seemed sensible, lively and quick of wit. Wickham could be just as deviously charming, but enough to temp Miss Bennet? Darcy found the thought angered him further.

'I do not get on at all,' Elizabeth confessed, once again her eyes openly displayed her confusion. Mr Darcy's answers were not what Lizzy expected. He seemed eager to talk and yet said nothing of any great importance. 'I hear such different accounts of you as to puzzle me exceedingly.'

'I wish, Miss Bennet, that you would not attempt to sketch my character at the present moment,' Darcy felt impelled to make the request. With Wickham in the neighbourhood his ire had once again peeked. Fitzwilliam did not want it to colour his admiration for his dance partner with thoughts of that man. Leading her from the dance floor, he initially intended to return the lady to her friend, Miss Lucas. 'I fear the performance would reflect no credit on either of us.'

'But if I don't take your likeness now, I may never have another opportunity,' Elizabeth responded. Dissatisfied with the conversation, she had not been given the time or chance to enquire about Mr Darcy's dealing with Mr Wickham in even the most general way.

'I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours,' Darcy stated. Suddenly making a decision, one which might open him to ridicule, he changed direction. Remembering their discussion in this very house about pride, he found a quiet corner. 'I fear there is more behind your words than a mere illustration of my character. Speak plainly, Miss Bennet, what is it you wish to know?'

'Your dealings with Mr Wickham,' she stated boldly finding her heart leaping into her mouth at this very unexpected turn of events.

'I see,' Darcy frowned, wondering where to begin. 'Tell me how he gained your trust? Under what circumstance he imposed himself upon you.'

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth suddenly felt afraid. Did she retell the entire story or just the pertinent points? 'You played together as boys,' she commenced.

'Yes,' Darcy agreed solemnly but with a hint of displeasure. 'Do not trifle with me Miss Bennet. I have no patience where that man is involved.'

'You denied Mr Wickham the living your father wished for him,' Elizabeth, angered by his pride, hissed.

To her great surprise, Mr Darcy laughed. Not a happy sound, but one steeped in anger and frustration. 'Mr Wickham had no intention of taking orders or the character beholden to a man of the cloth. When my esteemed father passed, his godson approached me, refusing the living and I compensated him as my duty demanded. I felt it to be the best compromise under the circumstances. Our acquaintance could then be dropped.'

'How,' disbelief coloured Elizabeth's words, 'did you compensate Mr Wickham?'

'With the sum of £3000,' Darcy hissed in return. 'He expressed a wish to study the law which I hoped to be true. My father sent us both to be educated at Cambridge. His morals there left me in little doubt that his word could not be trusted. I believed our association to be over.'

This bitterness, Elizabeth new, extended from more than meeting Mr Wickham in Meryton. 'What else?' she requested. A flash of pain crossed Mr Darcy's face.

'Last summer, Mr Wickham imposed himself on my fifteen year old sister,' Darcy closed his eyes as he recounted the barest facts. 'She believed herself to be in love. Had I arrived one day later, he would have eloped, gaining access to Georgiana's fortune.'

'Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth cried. She understood the implications of such an act. Mr Darcy would never make such a slanderous accusation against his own sister. 'Mr Wickham, then, is not a man to be trusted.'

'Upon leaving Ramsgate,' Darcy sighed, hoping he would not offend the sensibilities of a young woman, 'more things were broken than could ever be fixed.' Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath meant she understood his words. 'I implore you to leave my sister's part in this out of the retelling. No shopkeeper or tradesman in Meryton should offer credit or access to their daughters. Mr Wickham is a man without morals or sense.'

'Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth didn't quite know what to say. She needed to think upon this revelation. Curtsying, Lizzy offered, 'thank you,' before scurrying to Charlotte.


	2. Chapter 1 - Contemplations

**AN** Thank you to all who reviewed. I am overwhelmed by the response and appreciate it very much. Anyone willing to correct my spelling and grammar, please feel free and I will endeavor to make correction as soon as may be.

Special thank you to Guest for the prompt about Darcy telling of Georgiana's problems. Maybe this chapter will answer that question for you.

* * *

'Fool,' Darcy berated silently whilst turning his back on the crowded ball room to hide his self-mocking scowl. 'Why did you tell Miss Bennet of Georgiana's troubles? What could possibly force such an imprudent account from your lips? What will she think of my sister, of me now I have confessed this folly?'

Darcy's mind raced to locate an explanation. 'I cannot bear the lady to think ill of me,' he despised the maelstrom of feeling surrounding his heart and mind. They battled over the ultimate conflict, his devotion to a set of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman. Fitzwilliam realised, several weeks past, he admired Miss Elizabeth Bennet above any woman of his acquaintance. He also understood her aversion, her prejudice against him as he fought in vain against losing his heart to a woman so far beneath his social standing. So far Darcy had said or done nothing to change that opinion. He had not wished to, fighting against his own very unnatural emotions and the Bennet families low connections. 'She can be nothing to me,' he concluded for the tenth time in the last hour.

'Yet Wickham's story has slighted my character, deepening Miss Bennet's prejudice against me. I had to address the wrongs, to protect her from the most immoral man of my acquaintance. Still to give even the barest details of my sisters' folly is madness.' Sighing heavily, Darcy set his usual stoic expression on his face.

Returning his attention to the lively music and colourful guest, his eyes sought Miss Bennet as she scurried across the room and as far away from him as possible. Miss Jane Bennet continued to accept Mr Bingley's attentions quietly by the door to the balcony, Miss Lucas lined up for the next set, leaving Miss Elizabeth Bennet to cope alone with his startling revelations. Cursing his temper, Darcy once again considered what forced him to mention the unpleasant business between his sister and Mr Wickham.

'I should never have mentioned Georgiana,' he berated silently. 'Yet would it have been enough to correct her assumption in regard to the Living alone? That would have left her with my word against Wickham's. The man is able to appear gentlemanly, polite and trustworthy without the substance to make him so. The situation between us is such that she could hardly give credence to my assertions without complete proof. How has it come to this?'

'You informed Miss Bennet because you admire and esteem the young lady,' Darcy's conscious replied. 'She has obtained your regard on such a short acquaintance because she does not covert your position or wealth. You wish her to remain safe and discontinue the association with George Wickham. It displeases you to hear Miss Bingley state Wickham has become her favourite. Yet you know Wickham capable of making a good impression on first acquaintance. It is only with time that his true character becomes known.'

'The man is below her notice,' he fought internally. 'How could she believe him superior to me in any way?'

And there in lay the rub, Darcy knew. Yes he could admit to pride, he had declared as much to Miss Bennet one evening at Netherfield but he kept his pride under good regulation. This level of anger and frustration were not his usual companions. He could be social, liberal minded, even talkative when the occasion presented its self. Yet these dark emotions travelled with him while in Hertfordshire. His internal struggles displaced the resentment and furore caused by the actions of a worthless man with no morals. To see the woman he'd come to admire taken in by a scoundrel and rake was not to be born.

'Stupid, stupid,' Darcy muttered in a tone of self-loathing. His dark eyes continued to track Miss Bennet as she crossed the room. Avoiding every acquaintance, the young lady made her way to a concealed seat.

On the other side to the room, Elizabeth didn't know what to think. Just as she'd considered the matter fixed in her mind, Mr Darcy set down all of her assumptions. Mr Wickham, it appeared, had lied to her, blatantly and without regard for the character of Mr Darcy who he'd presented so vilely. Then again, Mr Darcy's manners and deportment allowed such a belief because he didn't take the trouble to notice those beneath his station. His behaviour since entering the district had been abominable.

'Who to believe,' Lizzy cried silently. 'Mr Darcy wouldn't make such a slander against his sister without truth in it. Had he only confessed to the compensation I should still be in two minds. To involve his family name in such a disgrace, it must be true. Yet I can never tell anyone, it would injury is reputation further. How am I to convince the people of Meryton of Mr Wickham's character when he is so universally loved and Mr Darcy hated.'

Glancing around the room, Elizabeth noticed Mr Darcy watching her from the same position she'd left him. A scow on his face, Lizzy understood he must feel exposed. She held the power to ruin him in her hands. Further along the wall, Jane continued to speak to Mr Bingley, a delighted smile on her face. At least her beloved sister might capture the heart of her young man.

'Oh Jane,' Elizabeth whispered to herself, 'how I need you, now to comfort me. I cannot wait for this ball to be over. I would willingly brave the displeasure of my family and quit this amusement immediatly, only I fear it would mortally wound your chances with your excellent Mr Bingley. No, for you, I will stay and dance not another step. My mind is too confused.'

Miss Bennet watched the couples take to the floor for the next set. Soon it would be supper. After that event, she could petition her father to call for the carriage. For now she would have to join Mary in the pleasures of observation and reflection. And reflect she did.

'Why would Mr Darcy hand me the tools for his ruination,' Lizzy active, intelligent mind asked. 'Why should he trust me with a secret regarding his sister when he must know how much I dislike him? Have I been so blind to his true character?'

She knew she had. Elizabeth Bennet held the belief Fitzwilliam Darcy was incapable of the barest civility. He had given offence at the Meryton Assembly without provocation. She'd remarked that he shouldn't enter society as he only made people uneasy. Yet he'd singled her out twice, once at Lucas Lodge and again tonight and payed her the honour of requesting a dance.

'Does Mr Darcy think so well of me,' Lizzy wondered, astounded by the complement now she saw it in a new light. She'd been determined to refuse him. Yet Charlotte tied to warn her not to dismiss a man of his consequence.

'How would I react, if it were one of my sisters,' Elizabeth found herself trying to place her feet in Mr Darcy's shoes. She get on at all with the result.

If Mr Wickham had designs on her youngest sister, Elizabeth knew Lydia to be foolish enough to agree to an elopement. Since the officers came to Meryton, she had little but flirtations and red coats in her head. Only Lydia didn't have Miss Darcy's fortune behind her to force a scoundrels hand. Mr Wickham would never agree to an actual marriage. Blushing at the irreverent thought, Lizzy suddenly realised what Mr Darcy must be feeling.

'Oh,' she cried internally. 'How I have maligned your character just as Mr Wickham has. I have behaved no better than he. I have allowed my prejudice to overrule my good judgement. Your behaviour is born of disappointment and a need to find time to recover. You though you could do that in the quiet of the country.'

This elopement occurred the summer past. Mr Darcy, accompanying his friend to Hertfordshire must have come directly from resolving the issue. While staying at Mr Bingley's house, he would have no option but to follow the family into society. No wonder Mr Darcy acted in his current manner.

'I would not wish to be seen by anyone under such circumstances,' Elizabeth realised. 'I would want to stay above stairs and wallow in my misery as my sister brought ruination on our family. Our life would be one of ridicule by our neighbours and acquaintances. Yet here you are, trying valiantly to remain sociable in polite society.'

'Still, I cannot forgive you for your comments at the Meryton Assembly,' Lizzy remembered his words. They had started her dislike of his character. 'It was wrong of you to speak so of any young lady.'

'Miss Bennet,' Mr Bingley, with Jane on his arm, suddenly appeared before her. The time had disappeared as Elizabeth continued her silent contemplations. Offering his other arm, Charles Bingley requested, 'would allow me the great pleasure of escorting you to supper.'

Securing a smile she didn't feel on her face, Elizabeth accepted the offer. 'I'd be delighted, Mr Bingley.'

'Are you enjoying the ball?' he asked, eager for a positive response.

'Very much,' how she kept her countenance, Elizabeth would never know. Jane glanced at her, understanding something had occurred to take away her sisters enjoyment in the evening. Her look said they would talk later. 'The music is lively, the company varied and the host everything pleasing,' Miss Bennet complemented.

'You are too kind,' Bingley blushed.

'I speak as I find,' Lizzy suddenly felt better in the company of this man she hope to soon call brother.

'Then I hope this is a pleasure we will often see repeated,' he stated warmly. Bingley's glance tended towards Jane meaningly.

'As do I,' Jane's cheeks became red and she looked to the ground with embarrassment.

Seating the ladies at a table, Charles Bingley excused himself to attend his hosting duties. Left alone, neither Jane nor Lizzy could talk openly. Unable to stay still with the thoughts swirling in her mind, the younger Bennet sister declared the need to refill her punch glass. Jane watched with concerned eyes.

'So, Miss Eliza,' Caroline Bingley attempted to gain the woman's attention as she moved in the room. Hoping to use her superior skills, she wanted to torment the only woman Darcy chose to dance with. 'I hear you're quite delighted with George Wickham. No doubt he forgot to tell you, among his other communications, that he is merely the son of old Wickham, the late Mr Darcy's steward.'

Chuckling haughtily, her eyes whipped around the room to see where Mr Darcy situated himself. He watched everything occurring from the safety of a corner. Far enough away, the gentleman would never hear the conversation, even if he seemed to be taking a keen interest in the women.

Impatient, Elizabeth glared at Miss Bingley. Coming on top of her earlier revelations, Lizzy wanted to be as far away from the spiteful woman as possible. She'd told Jane she did not like Miss Bingley or Mrs Hurst at all. Four nights trapped at Netherfield cemented that notion.

'But Eliza,' Caroline continued in a superior tone, 'as a friend, let me recommend you not to give credit to all his assertions. Wickham treated Darcy in an infamous manner.'

'Has he?' Astonished, Lizzy tried to keep her emotions from showing. This could be a test, yet Mr Darcy treated Miss Bingley with the same blatant disregard he showed any woman. Perhaps, among his set, Mr Wickham's crimes were well known. 'How?' she demanded with more heat in her word than appropriate.

'I don't remember the particulars,' Caroline offered, 'but I do know that Mr Darcy was not in the least to blame. I pity you, Eliza, for the discovery of your favourite's guilt; but, really, considering his descent, one could not expect much better.'

Furious, Elizabeth did not guard her words. 'His guilt and his descent appear, by your account, to be the same,' heat and anger filled her tone. The emotions derived from her confusion. Once again, Mr Darcy confession of his sister's folly entered her mind. He would never open these actions to Miss Bingley so why did he trust her? Did Mr Darcy know her character well enough to know she'd never repeat his words? 'I've heard you accuse him of being nothing worse than the son of Mr Darcy's steward, and he informed me of that himself.'

Irritation lacing her tone, Caroline stated in a hard tone, 'beg your pardon. Excuse my interference. It was kindly meant.' With that, Miss Bingley walked away from Elizabeth, offended.

Sighing, Elizabeth went to the punch bowl. A few moments later, Jane, having noticed her sisters' confrontation with Miss Bingley, made her way to the refreshments table. Giving Lizzy a soft, pleading gaze, she filled both their cups.

'Insolent girl,' Elizabeth muttered, reminded of the night she'd forced her to take a turn about the music room while staying at Netherfield. Unable to attract Mr Darcy's attention, Miss Bingley used Lizzy to tempt the man into conversation. Further confused, she'd have to think on this point later.

'Lizzy,' Jane warned.

'I see nothing in her paltry attack but her own need to attract the attentions of Mr Darcy.' The moment the words exited her mouth, Elizabeth Bennet knew she should never have said them. Once again, in the four nights she'd been forced into company while at Netherfield, Mr Darcy hadn't once paid special attention towards Miss Bingley. In fact he'd gone out of his way to converse with her and earn the ladies displeasure. She on the other hand had acted abominably towards the gentleman.

'Yes,' Jane agreed, 'but Lizzy. Mr Bingley did say that, though he does not know the whole of the history, he fears that Mr Wickham is by no means a respectable young man.'

'Oh, Jane, you are too good,' Elizabeth cried, even more confused. 'I fear your excellent Mr Bingley may well be right. I have been such a fool.'

'No now Lizzy,' Jane cautioned, looking around to indicate the crowed room.

'I do not want to suspend any pleasure of yours,' Elizabeth managed a watery smile.

'You wish to leave,' Jane asked, astonished.

'As soon as may be,' agreed Elizabeth, 'more has occurred tonight than I can begin to tell you but I do not wish to stop Mr Bingley's attentions toward you.'

'Shall we not have some music?' Mr Bingley announced, capturing the Miss Bennets attention. 'I have a great desire for a song.'

Both women became horrified as the next minutes ticked by. First Mary all but knocked Miss Bingley over in her rush to the pianoforte, then Mr Collins approached Mr Darcy without a proper introduction. As if that weren't enough, Mr Bennet attempted to placate Mary while their mother spoke to the entire room. Her speech vulgar and inappropriate, Jane, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy all looked shocked. Finally Lydia outdid herself. Mortified, Elizabeth couldn't keep her countenance.

'Maybe it would be better,' she whispered, 'to have my youngest sister elope. What must Mr Bingley and his party think of us? Whatever chance Jane had with Mr Bingley, tonight has mortally damaged her reputation.'


	3. Chapter 2 - Leave Taking

AN Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am overwhelmed by the support for this story.

'I don't envy Charlotte Lucas in the slightest,' Lydia screwed up her nose. The very idea of Mr Collins proved enough to make the young woman roll her eyes in exasperation. At least his inclination towards his new fiancée kept him away from Longbourn most of the daylight hours which please everyone in the Bennet family, except the lady of the house. 'Fancy wanting to marry a clergyman!' she declared, eyes watching for any sign of red as they entered the town of Meryton.

'He'll be reading to her from Foley's sermons every night,' Kitty grinned, enjoying the freedom of walking without their very verbose cousin.

True enough, Mr Collins usually saved most of his plentiful conversation for Lizzy. In her heart, Catherine couldn't fault her sister for refusing the man. Although she went along with Lydia most of the time, Kitty Bennet did have a mind of her own. Lydia's often proved louder and more determined.

'Before they go to bed,' Lydia giggled as if it were the best joke. The comment gave Elizabeth's conscious a twinge. Her youngest sister thoughts bordered on impropriety. 'Oh, look at that hideous cloth! It would do very well for Mary, don't you think?'

Behind them, Elizabeth frowned. While she might agree with the sentiment about their cousin upcoming nuptials, Lizzy looked upon the execution with concern. Her father long thought Kitty and Lydia two of the silliest girls in England and had no hesitation in telling them so. However he did little to improve their situation with discipline. Today she looked upon their behaviour with less innocent eyes, finding the pair artless, bordering almost on vulgar. They really were thoughtless, selfish girls, inconsiderate of their behaviour and how it might affect their older sisters' reputations.

After her discovery of Mr Wickham's true character at the Netherfield Ball, Miss Bennet feared for their safety. Not from that particular gentleman but society in general. Elizabeth found herself contemplating and reassessing many of the facts of life through a new perspective.

'Perhaps,' Lizzy considered, a frown marring her features, 'they are too young to be out in company. What do Kitty and Lydia know of the world?'

Her expression of displeasure deepened as Elizabeth Bennet considered her own understanding of society. Mr Darcy deemed dining with four and twenty families unvaried and confining. Miss Bingley accused Elizabeth of not moving in society enough. To her utterer distress, Lizzy began to see their point. Here in the country, they rarely troubled themselves to move outside their comfort. Life contained nothing new, except the letting of Netherfield Park. That event caused quite a stir in the neighbourhood. Every spare moment since spent in attracting an eligible match.

One of the great house's occupants caused more than a stir within Elizabeth. Mr Darcy had turned her world upside down, not once but trice within the same month. The first time at the Meryton assembly, he proved so sever in his countenance, refusing to dance and injuring her pride. No one in the village could ignore his aloofness and lack of manors. Then again while she and Jane stayed at Netherfield. Arguing over the definition of an accomplished woman, Lizzy now understood Mr Darcy described the refinements he sought in a wife. The list appeared daunting and she wondered if he would ever enter the marriage state. He'd accused her of wilfully misunderstanding him. The last encounter at Mr Bingley's Ball brought home that message.

Lizzy believed herself well-read and intelligent. Yet Jane's opinions on the sudden engagement of Miss Lucas to Mr Collins forced an unexpected realisation. Miss Elizabeth Bennet had allowed her pride to cloud her understanding on more than one occasion. Forces beyond a ladies circumstance sometimes intruded on reality. At nine and twenty, her good friend Charlotte Lucas could be considered an old maid. Marriage to Mr Collins, perhaps not the cleverest of men gave her respectability, a comfortable home and a future. As Mrs Collins, Charlotte would be the mistress of her husband's house and give her younger sisters the opportunity to form attachments.

'Charlotte knows she is marrying one of the stupidest men in England,' Lizzy contemplated, 'but it is an eligible match. Jane is too good and kind, considering a wider view. Her understanding is often overlooked by her quiet, reserved nature. Even I did not take care to think upon my friend's situation in life and future prospects. All I could see were the faults of Mr Collins and my inability to respect him as a life partner. Have I been so blinded by thoughts of love in matrimony it has made me as silly as my younger sisters?'

Unable to deny the fact, Elizabeth joined Kitty and Lydia on the walk into Meryton. It gave her time to think, following behind the pair constantly giggling and whispering about the Militia and flirtations. Jane, after the heartbreaking letter from Caroline Bingley yesterday chose to stay at home. Although they had not spoken openly of it, Lizzy could now comprehend the very great disadvantage the two girls walking before her presented to Jane's chances of securing Mr Bingley. She could not think of their behaviour at the Netherfield Ball without abhorrence. Indeed, with her new view of the world, Lizzy comprehended the sins of her entire family and felt them even more on Jane's behalf.

'Look!' Lydia shouted, 'there's Denny and Carter!'

'And Wickham,' Kitty observed, watching as the gentlemen signalled their intention to join the party.

'I suppose you'll keep Wickham all to yourself again, Lizzy,' Lydia commented, looking to her sister with a sidelong glance.

'Does she show any particular devotion to that young man?' Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, watching both Kitty and Lydia's reaction to her scowl.

'Well, of course she will,' Kitty returned loudly as if it were a great joke, 'she is violently in love with him.

'For heaven's sake,' Elizabeth hissed, embarrassed, 'lower your voice.'

If either girl bothered to look, they would have seen the frown still marring their sisters' countenance. Unimpressed with Kitty and Lydia's behaviour, Lizzy had other reasons for the expression. She'd initially come on the outing in the hope of speaking with Mr Wickham and exposing her feeling towards the man.

At first Lizzy had been impressed with his open artless manners. Mr Wickham showed a merriment and easy conversation she'd longed for in a gentleman. After the evening spent at her Aunt Phillips, her opinion of the man, based on the prejudice feeling towards Mr Darcy and his tale of woe, she'd confessed to liking him very much. Jane, once again good, respectful, appropriate Jane warned her that on closer acquaintance, Mr Wickham may not be all he presented. Dearest Jane proved her intelligence and good judgement.

Walking into Meryton today, Miss Bennet felt it necessary to engage the young man. If Lizzy were to accept Mr Darcy truths in her heart, she concluded meeting Mr Wickham would cement this new view of his character in her mind. She had to force a confession of sorts out of him, or at least a hint of untruth in his character.

Watching the three young men approach, pleasantries were exchanged. Lydia immediately took Lieutenant Denny's hand. Kitty accepted Carter's, leaving Wickham to accompany Lizzy. Smiling up at him, Elizabeth felt butterflies in her stomach. In that instant, she noted the unsettling smile Mr Wickham directed at her. In his chocolate eyes, something uneasy swept over her person and she knew Mr Darcy spoke the complete truth.

'How am I to make him confess, or at least trip over his story,' Lizzy wondered. Recalling the last time she'd spoken with the man, a shy smile replaced her earlier frown.

'We were hoping we would see you at the Netherfield ball,' she offered the opening gambit. It had been true, before her dance with Mr Darcy.

'And I was very sorry, indeed,' Wickham announce in a soft voice, 'to lose the pleasure of dancing with you there. But fate, it would seem,' he paused, noting the intense stare from Miss Bennet. Something in that look forced him to tell the truth, at least as much as he would willingly part with. 'No. With you I must be entirely open. I decided that it would be wrong for me to there. I found as the time drew near, that I'd better not meet with Mr Darcy, scenes might arise unpleasant to more than myself.'

Could this be the confession she longed to hear? Mr Wickham admitted to being in the wrong or he should have held his head up and behaved in a gentlemanly fashion by attending the Ball. He did not want to see Mr Darcy, to earn his ire and possibly be removed from the amusement. That would lead to questions and gossip. It would expose a man requesting credit from the shopkeepers and craftsman as unworthy of such trust. Elizabeth's heart lurched as her mind truly began to understand Mr Darcy's countenance on first exposing Mr Wickham to be in Hertfordshire.

'I do understand,' Elizabeth managed, looking away, 'and I admire your forbearance. Not that it would have given me a moment's concern to see Mr Darcy publicly set down,' crossing her fingers behind her back, Lizzy deliberately used the past tense. Before their dance, Miss Bennet felt it would have been Mr Darcy's just deserts. Now she felt exactly the opposite. 'But in Mr. Bingley's house,' she allowed the emotion she felt into her tone, 'it would grieve me to see him embarrassed and discomforted.'

'And, through him,' Wickham stated, demonstrating his understanding of social etiquette and the general expectation of the people in Meryton, 'your sister.'

Looking up at Mr Wickham, Elizabeth openly displayed her surprised. 'Yes,' she answered. Which only proved to Lizzy, he'd most probably knew of the districts violent feelings towards Mr Darcy before entering the Militia. In fact, her active mind went so far as to consider if he'd deliberately taken a commission because of Mr Darcy's tenure at Netherfield. Such displayed a want of character and propriety that astonished Miss Bennet.

'I hear your cousin, Mr Collins, is engaged to be married,' Wickham changed the subject, fearing he'd said to much if the expression on Miss Bennet's face were any indication.

'Yes, to my good friend, Charlotte Lucas,' Lizzy announced.

'I had thought that his intentions tended in another direction,' Wickham watched for her reaction. Turning her face up, he noticed her amusement.

'Perhaps they did, but they took a little turn for the better,' Lizzy couldn't help but smile. In this at least she could be open.

Their conversation stalled until Lydia invited the entire party to Longbourn for Tea. The officers agreed readily. Mrs Bennet received their visitors with all her usual effusions of joy and good tiding. Mr Bennet joined the party when Wickham began to speak of his childhood in Derbyshire.

'And how would you have liked making sermons,' Lizzy tried for a light, teasing tone as he began his story of woe. Holding back her resentment proved almost impossible.

Mr Wickham gave Miss Bennet a curious glance. Astounded he looked around his audience for their reaction to her challenging words. 'Exceedingly well,' he simpered with a knowing smile.

'Oh,' Elizabeth returned the action but it didn't reach her eyes. Her antipathy grew. _How dare you, _she thought_, until now you only shared this conversation with me and your fellow soldiers because you knew my opinion of the gentleman in question and could sway your colleagues. Mr Darcy and the Netherfield Party have left for London and you publicly air these lies. Do you have a shred of common decency, denouncing a man's reputation? You have waited until he cannot answer your accusations to spread such vile untruths._

'I had heard,' she continued, unable to hold back her irony any longer, 'you decided against taking orders, were compensated accordingly and intended to study the law.'

'Ah,' Wickham attempted to weasel his way out of the current conversation.

'Come now, Mr Wickham,' Elizabeth baited, 'should the interest alone have allowed you to read the Law at Cambridge and have started on a pleasing career. I understand you once studied there at the behest of old Mr Darcy, your esteemed Godfather.'

'In deed,' the young man paled as the room suddenly went quiet.

'I believe you told me you are making your own way in this world,' Lizzy smile every so politely. 'Perhaps you have made some bad decisions,' pausing she let her meaning sink in, 'in the business arena.'

Frowning, Mr Bennet didn't want to understand his daughter's meaning. Watching the young man's reaction, Wickham wouldn't meet his eye. He waited until the officers left before calling his daughter into his office.

'Pray tell me,' Mr Bennet demanded, 'of what you were speaking with respect to Mr Wickham.'

'Respect,' Lizzy stated forcefully to her father, 'is something that young man should not be given by any reputable person for he has not a shred. Please make enquiries to the local shop keeps and merchants as how much he owes them. I have come to believe it is not be the first time Mr Wickham has run up debts. Ask also after their daughters.'

'Lizzy,' astonished, Mr Bennet fell into his chair, 'do you know what you are saying?'

'I have come to see the word in a very different light this past week, Papa,' Elizabeth grimaced. 'The more I see of the world, the less please I am with it. Yes, I understand exactly what I accuse Mr Wickham of. He is the most vial, repugnant sort of man, trading on his good manners without the good sense to have any.'

Three days later, Mr Bennet with his brother in law Phillips aid, discovered the extent of Wickham's treachery. Two young women had been compromised, one sent away to her aunt and every business in town owed payment. However, Elizabeth's open attack of George Wickham's reputation while taking Tea at Longbourn sealed his fate. His colleagues, understanding they had been duped and would never receive a penny from his gaming debts took matter into their own hands. The man simply disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again.


	4. Chapter 3 - Time Goes By

**AN** – A few quick words. Thank you to everyone who fav'd or reviewed. I've attempted to answer you all (after coming to the conclusion I've been very rude). If I've been unable, you have my thanks for leaving a line or two. It is appreciated more than you could know. Unfortunately real life and writers muse sometimes leaves little time to compete a story or demands concentration on others. Currently I have five fics, ranging from Regency to Science Fiction on the go under two different author names. I beg you be patient with me. I will finish this fic, but updates will be sporadic.

After reading many of your works, I'm going to change the tone of my writing slightly. It seems to me, a modified regency style is easier to read and understand, not to mention write. If this presents a problem, please let me know. I hope it only increases your enjoyment of the story.

Finally, I'm basing this on the 1995 BBC production. Jane's letter comes to Lizzie on 12th January, while the Gardner's visit for Christmas but have been back in London for three weeks. Impossible timing, someone didn't do their homework very well!

* * *

'What do you think has become of him?' Jane asked as the sisters took a turn around the garden at Longbourn.

Three weeks passed since the night of the Netherfield Ball. Dark clouds threatened rain in the distance. December brought bitter winds, trapping the occupants of Longbourn inside for days on end. Tempers frayed with the close quarters. The Bennet Sister's took time to enjoy this splendid moment of sun before the winter closed in around them once again.

Mr Bingley and his party removed to London for the duration two days after the fated Ball without hope of them returning. Jane received a second letter yesterday but had said little on the subject. Her sad countenance enough for Lizzie to discern the content of said letter. Her heart ached for Dear Jane who did not deserve such a disappointment. Elizabeth alone kept her council while their mother and younger sisters spoke of it incessantly.

Charlotte Lucas, now Mrs Collins, left after spending her wedding night at Lucas Lodge a sevennight ago. Lady Catherine de Burg could not be without her parson for the Christmas services and hurried the marriage along. She purchased a special licence to remove them to Huntsford at the earliest possible moment. She wanted Mr Collin's to return with his wife, making further visits to Meryton improbable in the future. Charlotte made Lizzie promise to accompany Sir Lucas and Maria in to her new home in March and write often. The soon to be bride seemed very nervous as her wedding approached. Elizabeth kept her council but understood why. The thought of Mr Collin's touch aberrant in a socially acceptable situation, she could not conceive of the intimacies required of his wife.

Kitty and Lydia currently passed their time playing coyts in the corner. Mary sat with her nose in a book under a tree. She still couldn't understand why Mr Collin's passed her over. The Militia no longer called as Mr Bennet refused to have the officers entertain his daughter or call upon them. Mrs Bennet continued to lament the loss of four or five thousand a year and the Militia. Mr Wickham's behaviour, the talk of the town now he'd disappeared, found any gentleman in a red coat barred from polite society.

'Jane,' Elizabeth looked to the sky with a concerned expression she hoped to hide. One man's actions had ruined the prospects for so many just like the gathering storm clouds. Lizzy understood why but became even more disillusioned with the ridged propriety required of her station. She learnt so much about herself, her pride and prejudices in the last month. Elizabeth took apart her life and examined every aspect of it. Miss Bennet came to comprehend a lack of understanding of the world in general lead her to think better of herself. The confined environment and lackadaisical parenting added to her presumptions. 'I think it better not to enquire. Nothing good can come from our assumptions. We do not know all the circumstances and any thoughts would be conjecture.'

'Do you speak of Mr Wickham, Lizzy,' Jane asked, the light tone filled with intrigue.

'Is that not to whom you spoke of?' Elizabeth asked with a confused expression.

'I know how you feel in regard to that gentleman,' pausing Jane decided not to say more. They had discussed the sudden disappearance and it's meaning for the town of Meryton. The Bennet sisters declared to each other, Mr Wickham had come to some very disreputable ending. They just didn't know what or at whose hands for many would volunteer gladly for the position. They now understood Colonel Foster's remark about the Militia not finding a welcome reception everywhere. Anyone wearing a Red Coat no longer had admittance to society in Meryton. 'I was referring to Mr Bingley,' Jane's hesitant tone held a note of sadness.

'Oh, Jane,' Elizabeth stopped walking and turned her attention to her sister. The gloom had not abated in the days since the tenants at Netherfield removed to London. If anything, Miss Bennet's sadness deepened with the passing days as she lost hope. For her beloved Jane to mention his name, she must be at an extremely low ebb.

'I still think of him as the most amiable man of my acquaintance,' Jane confessed, looking into the darkening horizon but not seeing the danger of rain. 'But there, I have told you now and will think of him no more. He will be forgot.'

'Oh, Jane,' Lizzy looked to the sky once more, tears of frustration gathering in her eyes. 'Our life seems full of such disappointments. These last weeks I have considered so many of the truths I held dear, taken them out and re-examined them. I find they are changing, evolving and I don't want to face the consequences.'

'Perhaps it is **_you_** who has changed, Lizzy,' Jane spoke quietly but with such a determination.

The entire family noticed the difference in Elizabeth Bennet. It started the night of the Ball. During the carriage ride home, she sat quietly in a corner, eyes closed, ignoring her loud and vulgar family. Not so much as a smile appeared, even with her father's diverting comments. Lydia's complaining increased in volume the further the carriage travelled from Netherfield. She could not understand why they had to leave so early and take her away from the officers.

'Yes, I fear you are correct,' Lizzy smiled sadly. 'To have my opinions of Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy changed so suddenly, irrevocably is disturbing. To think I have been filled with the pride I accused Mr Darcy displaying mortifies me, Dearest Jane. How many of my thoughts are tainted by a lack of understanding regarding my own character? Am I so prejudice as to make assumptions on a single meeting? Even you had a better opinion of Charlotte on accepting Mr Collins. I could not see past my dislike of the man to her situation in life and what it would mean to her family to have her so well settled.'

'How do you feel about Mr Darcy, Lizzy,' Jane asked now the topic had been broached by her sister. Clearly, Mr Darcy looked at her sister a great deal whilst in Hertfordshire and payed a complement, singling Miss Elizabeth Bennet out at the Netherfield Ball. Both Jane and Charlotte pointed out the fact. Elizabeth stated he only made her feel uneasy and wished he would not come into society. While her mouth said one thing, the elder Miss Bennet perceived another from her body language.

'I hardly know,' Elizabeth once again looked to the sky, confused and ill at ease. 'I do not think as ill of him as I once did, but I cannot get past his finding me only "tolerable" and "not pretty enough to tempt him". Mr Darcy has wounded my pride and I find I cannot forgive him for it.'

'Oh, Lizzy,' Jane smiled. The sound contained a deep sadness.

'In truth, I do not know that gentleman well enough to form an opinion of his true character,' Elizabeth stated, her expression one of mystification. 'He confuses me. All brooding, disdainful silence one moment, argumentative the next and then able to hold an intelligent conversation with those he knows well. Four days in the same house and still I have no real understanding of the man.'

'Perhaps,' Jane offered without rancour, 'because of that prejudice, you looked upon him with a negative eye. It is easy to find fault if that is what you intend to find, Lizzy.'

'I shall attempt to be more like you in the future, Dearest Jane,' she took her sister's arm once again. 'Angelic and think well of everyone until there is absolute proof of their true character.'

'I do not think so well of everyone, Lizzy,' Jane commented. 'I simply do not say anything when I have doubts and give them the possibility of proving me wrong.'

'What,' Elizabeth tried for a shocked expression. It failed as her smile reached her eyes. 'It would take the likes of Mr Wickham and his behaviour for you to speak ill of anyone. Never,' she teased.

There did not seem much to say after that. The sisters continued to walk around the garden. Both lost in thought, a grin erupted on Elizabeth Bennet's face.

'What if you were to go to London with Aunt and Uncle Gardener after Christmas,' Elizabeth suggested suddenly. 'I'm sure they would be happy to have you.'

'Lizzy, why would you have me in such close quarters?' Jane's disappointment shone in her eyes. 'Is it not plain enough? Mr Bingley no longer cares for me. Caroline wrote that he is much engaged with Mr Darcy and his sister in her last letter. I find it difficult to,' stumbling, the elder Bennet sighed, 'understand why he paid me such attention if this is indeed the case. What could he have meant by it?'

'That would have to be the meanest thing I have ever heard you say!' Elizabeth looked shocked.

'Perhaps,' Jane managed a slight smile, 'your new countenance is rubbing off on me Lizzy.'

'You need a change of prospective, Dear Jane,' Elizabeth comment sagely. 'You are sad here and cannot get away from our Mother's constant retelling of your disappointment. A change in society is just what you need. I believe you will be all the better for a different, kinder, politer society.'

'And you?' Jane enquired, understanding their mother would turn on Lizzy the moment she moved to London. When Mrs Bennet lost the opportunity to lament over Jane, she would start on the refusal of Mr Collins and loss of Longborn to Charlotte Collins. 'Will you accept all the vexation of our Mother's nerves?'

'You forget, I am for Huntsford in March,' a short laugh bubbled up, catching Lizzie unaware. 'Until then, I have Papa's library and not a word of good sense between our younger sisters to keep me company. I shall survive, Jane, and learn to overcome my pride and prejudice.'

Before Jane could comment, the first drops of rain started. The five young women made it inside as a flash of lighting split the sky, followed seconds later by a peel of thunder rolling overhead. The storm played out overnight but a constant mist like rain settled in until the Gardner's arrived a few days before Christmas.


	5. Chapter 4 - Darcy Thinks

Two questions – Is there a consensus for Lizzy or Lizzie. I know this might sound pedantic but my copy of P&P is spelt Lizzy. I thought I read this is the American spelling and the copy I have is published in that county. Secondly, I understand an entail, but could one of Mr Bennet's daughters' son's become the legal heir over Mr Collins. This child would be a closer relation, all be it down the female line. My understanding is it dependant on the terms of the entail which leaves so much for the writers imagination (yes this does mean I'm considering a plot for a new story).

Finally, spelling is not my greatest asset. If anyone finds mistakes, I'm more than happy to correct them. Either send the errors in a review or PM me. Please do it in a polite way as I am very aware of my deficiencies.

* * *

In London, Darcy looked out the window of his townhouse and contemplated his lonely future. He'd always felt uneasy in society but never to this degree. The soft rain and grey skies seemed to mirror his internal struggles since returning from Netherfield. Fitzwilliam didn't want to go out, nor did he want to be confined indoors. A storm raged between what he ought to do and what he felt would be right for **_him_**. It left the man in a constant state of distress he attempted to hide from his friends and relations, making him seem even more severe than usual.

After Christmas, he would accompany Georgiana back to the family home. They would spend New Year's Eve at Pemberley, alone. There they were to stay the entire summer. The way he felt at this present moment in time, that great estate would fall to her first son because he'd almost made up his mind to never marry. Of course business would draw him back to London on occasion and into the clutches of any mother wanting to palm off her daughters to an eligible young man of ten thousand a year. Due to careful planning and investments, the actual incomes from his estate and industries exceed twice that.

There would also be the obligatory Easter visit to Rosings. A family obligation he could not refuse. As if administering his own lands and investments weren't enough, Fitzwilliam inherited the management of Lady Catherine's property as well. Darcy ensured the business visits would be few and far between and of the shortest possible duration. He needed peace and quiet to establish the logic of his mind over his wayward heart. That could only be achieved at his beloved Pemberley.

For the last three weeks, Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst called every second day under the guise of keeping his sister company. Claiming business interests, Darcy avoided most of the visits, unless Charles accompanied his sisters. Then he felt honour bound to take tea with the Ladies. However he had not been able to refuse the weekly dinners at Mr Hurst's London home. Georgiana needed the exposure to society and the company of others before her coming out. Stuck in London with only her brother and a companion, Darcy felt obligated to attend a few social functions. Thus he found himself hosting the Bingley's and Hurst's for the evening.

'Mr Darcy,' Caroline walked up behind him, laying a predatory hand on his shoulder which he instantly shook off. 'I hope you are not out of spirits.'

'Not at all,' Darcy offered politely, hoping the woman would take his hint and re-join the party.

He'd never sort Caroline Bingley's attentions, yet she seemed to give them freely. While the woman dressed well and had an adequate dowry, she wanted to elevate her position in society by marrying a gentleman of means. Her manners might be considered fashionable but two decidedly negative factors went against her in Darcy's mind. He could have overlooked her wealth begotten in trade but he could not bypass the fact his heart rejected her on every level.

'We are saved from the country and the tedious company of four and twenty families,' she smirked. Darcy found the woman's tone of voice grated like nails on a board. 'I would not have thought you as eager to return as Charles. I believe Hertfordshire holds little of value for you.'

'In deed I am not eager to go anywhere but Pemberley,' Fitzwilliam stated with determination. He didn't move a single muscle. Returning to Netherfield wasnnot an option until Darcy had his emotions under good regulation. Three weeks absence from a certain lady and she still invaded his dreams.

'So you are not missing a pair of fine eyes,' Caroline teased. Frowning when he didn't answer, she delivered the news in a slightly waspish tone. 'I believe my brother is determined to return to Hertfordshire in the New Year and continue his attentions to Miss Bennet. Louisa and I are quite undone. What shall we do, Mr Darcy, to convince him otherwise?'

'Nothing,' Fitzwilliam answered in a monotone.

'Nothing, Mr Darcy,' shocked Caroline shared her mortified expression with Louisa, who sat close enough to listen to the conversation. Initially they believed Darcy to be their fellow conspirator in this matter. It seemed the man disliked the country company as much as they did. He had gone so far as speak out against Jane's relations and challenge Charles devotion towards his object of affection. Further, Darcy openly warned him against making a reprehensible connection on arriving in London. Changing tactics, Miss Bingley asked in a sultry tone, 'I believe you witnessed the lack of decorum exhibited by the Bennet's the last time we met at the Netherfield Ball. I'm sure you wouldn't wish your sister to be related to such a family?'

'Both Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet cannot be considered in the same league at the rest of the family,' Darcy defended. The frown on his features deepened. _Why_, he asked_, did I just defend the behaviour of a woman I wish to forget? Has she bewitched me completely in the waking hours as her Spector in the night? Why can I not forget her when she can be nothing to me? She maybe a Gentleman's daughter, but her status in life forbids me from paying her any attention._ Keeping his heavy sigh internalised, Fitzwilliam added, 'but their relations will always be a reprehensible connection and disadvantage their chances of making a good marriage.'

'I am all astonishment,' Caroline tittered. 'May I take it you approve of Charles association with Miss Bennet then? That you would see Louisa and I related to such a family?'

'In deed not,' Darcy finally turned to face the woman trying his patience's. 'Miss Bennet's charms may well fade on better acquaintance. She smiles too much and I fear her heart will not be easily revealed. I have counselled your brother, given Bingley my opinion. However your brother is a grown man, and as such, should make his decisions.'

'You advance a union based on the heart, Mr Darcy,' Caroline could not hide her shock, 'rather than an equal in consequence? You would forgo wealth and connections in favour of affection?'

'I propose your brother should marry for both,' Fitzwilliam countered. Understanding the poison behind her pretty words, he felt the loathing rise in his throat. Aware of Caroline Bingley's design to become Mrs Darcy, he felt little for the woman. The Master of Pemberley put up with Bingley's sister out of respect for his friend. Tonight she had picked her battles very ill. 'I know I certainly shall. However I have yet to meet a woman who is my equal in consequence and whom I can admire and respect enough to spend an entire life with.'

Eyes wide, Caroline lifted her hand to her throat. Wounded by Darcy's harsh words, she took a step backward. The man nodded at her, dismissing her as if she were a servant. Thunderous and indignant anger erupted. Miss Bingley withdrew to sit beside her sister, her ill humour lurking for the rest of the evening.

'What,' Georgiana asked once the visitors departed, 'did you discuss with Miss Bingley, Brother, to place her in such an attitude? She barely spoke a word all night after your conversation by the window.'

'You have heard me mention a young lady, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, whom I met in Hertfordshire,' Darcy questioned.

'Yes,' the young girl, only just recovered from her own broken heart, suddenly noticed the signs in her brother. To the best of her knowledge, Georgiana had never seen Fitzwilliam react in such a way. Miss Elizabeth Bennet affected Fitzwilliam, although he would never admit it to another living soul. 'Miss Bingley does not speak so well of her, or her sister. I cannot believe you would hold someone in such esteem if they were as Caroline describes them.'

'I would not,' Darcy smiled down at his sibling. 'They are both perfectly amiable but are unfortunate in their connections. They can be nothing to us but casual and indifferent acquaintances.'

'Is Mr Bennet in trade or so poor?' Georgiana asked innocently.

'Both,' Darcy managed to hang onto the emotion he felt. 'That is to say, Mr Bennet is a Gentleman with his estate entailed away. Mrs Bennet's family is in trade and not sensible. It leaves the Miss Bennet's in an unfortunate state. One of them at least must marry very well to improve their fortune. They have not the mean to attract such a union. In short they have little but their charm's to recommend them, which is unfortunate for I find myself admiring Miss Elizabeth more than any woman of my acquaintance.'

'Mr Bingley maybe wealthy,' observed the astute girl, 'but his fortune has come from trade. Did you not help him, Brother, in his endeavours when his father died and he had to take over the family business suddenly? I believe you felt sorry for your friend, after our own father left you to run the estate at such an early age.'

'Yes,' Darcy marvelled at the woman beside him. Either his little sister had matured or she spoke with complete innocents. He could not determine which.

'I understood from Mrs Hurst that her brother wish's to marry a Gentleman's daughter,' Georgiana bit her lip, trying to make sense of the evenings conversation. So many ideas whirled in her brain, not least her brother's solemn mood since returning to London. 'Is that not an unfortunate connection for Mr Bingley, surely, even if she is poor? Would it not give him more respectability? And what of affection? Surely a man the like of Mr Bingley is able to see a woman only after the comforts of his home and income? I have seen you evade many young ladies who only wanted the Darcy name and all it entitled. I would rather see you settled happily to a poor woman than with a wife you could not respect.'

Smiling genuinely for the first time in days, Darcy bowed to his sister. 'I believe you are correct on all accounts, Georgiana. Goodnight,' he kissed her lovingly on the forehead and watched her enter her chambers. 'You have given me much to think about,' he whispered, turning across the hall to his bed.

On the other side of the door, the young woman almost collapsed at her forward behaviour and words to her brother. Usually shy, she'd known the Bingley's for years. It gave her the insight to truly watch their interactions tonight. After her own misfortunes, she'd become even quieter, more resistant to giving her opinions as she coped with the shame of a near elopement no one knew about. It seemed the weeks of reflection away from her beloved brother changed Georgiana. It also gave her a better understanding of his character.

'You need a wife,' Georgiana whispered, finally revealing her siblings' loneliness. Just how she could entice Fitzwilliam to elucidate on Miss Elizabeth Bennet's character or become reacquainted with her, she didn't know. 'But I must try. For any woman to make you stand up to Miss Bingley is well worth getting to know.'


	6. Chapter 5 - Enter Mrs Woodward

'Denny,' Lydia shouted to the red coated men across the street and broke away from her sister's as they walked into Meryton.

'Lydia!' reproached her sister.

Waving wildly, the youngest Bennet stopped short at Elizabeth's uncompromising rebuke. It reminded Lydia of her punishment should her father discover the lack of decorum. He had been so severe since the day Lizzy embarrassed Mr Wickham and drove away the Officers.

Little did Lydia know her father roused himself from his study to conduct estate business with his brother Mr Phillips on this very day. As Mr Bennet concluded his necessary trip to the market town, the Gentleman intended to return home post haste only to have his eyes and ears assaulted by his youngest daughters' antics. Watching the child's repugnant display of manners didn't cause his concern. The look on young Denny's face, one of lasciviousness and folly did. Octavius Bennet had once been a man bent on pleasure with the ladies and understood the intent behind the expression only too well. His sensible Lizzy stepped in before he needed to reveal himself which forced him to recall the interview concerning Mr Wickham. Mr Bennet had been very lax in the education of his daughters. At this moment in time he felt concerned by his lackadaisical attitude.

'It is time I took that child's wild ways in hand,' he muttered. Apathetic in his parenting, the answer seemed obvious. 'It is time Mary, Kitty and Lydia had a companion. She needs to be a strong stout woman able to teach my three youngest propriety and manners. I will apply to my brother Phillips to hire such immediately. Surely he will know of someone able and willing to take on the post without delay.'

'Well,' Edwin Phillips rubbed his chin at the sudden request. A sensible man, he'd chosen only a slightly more sensible woman to marry than Octavius Bennet. The Gardiner sisters had been striking, charming and a held dowry of five thousand pounds making them eminently suitable as life partners. Both Octavius and Edwin discovered the defects of their wives after marriage. At least Mrs Phillips bore him only one son, currently reading law at Cambridge and taking after his father in temperament.

'I know of a Mrs Woodward who took a position as a governess before her marriage,' Edwin explained. 'Her family came upon ill tidings, losing their estate and position just after she entered society. The poor woman is now a widow. Perhaps I could approach her as she is in need of income and lodgings.'

'Yes,' Mr Bennet nodded happy this might be achieved with very little effort on his part.

'Have you met Mrs Woodward?' Mr Phillips asked, a hesitant note in his tone.

'Yes,' Octavius nodded mischievously. 'I believe she is exactly what I am looking for. Lydia will need someone of her fortitude to bring the child into line.'

'What will Fanny say,' Edwin asked, understanding the bout of near hysteria he would be subject too if their positions were reversed.

'Plenty, I assure you,' Mr Bennet's frown deepened, 'but it cannot be helped. You have chosen very well, Brother. I am sure Mrs Woodward will be able to cope with my wife's fits of nerves and vexation on top of her other duties.'

'May I ask,' Phillips hesitated, 'how will you fund this position? I am your attorney and understand your financial situation. There is little to spare after your monthly expenses.'

'Economy,' Bennet replied with a frown. He could hear his wife's exasperation above the whines of his youngest daughter already. 'This position is entirely necessary after what I witnessed in the street not a quarter of an hour past. I cannot wait another minute to appoint a companion. None of the ladies will be happy to have their pin money reduced by half. As the younger ones will be learning how to behave, they will not need so much in the near future. I will also have to tighten the household budget.'

'Very good,' Phillips agreed. He did not want to be a fly on the wall in Longbourn when that conversation took place. 'Will you call back the day after tomorrow? I should have an answer for you by then, although I believe Mrs Woodward will accept the position immediately and be installed before Christmas.'

'Until then,' Mr Bennet bowed formally.

Waiting until he had Mrs Woodward's word, Mr Bennet kept his plan secret. Three days later, the agreement drawn up by Mr Phillips and signed by all parties, Octavius rode home with a heavy heart. Tomorrow Theodosia Woodward commenced her employment at Longbourn. Mrs Bennet and her daughters were to be informed tonight. The meeting went as well as expected. The only bright spot occurred when Jane and Elizabeth sighing in relief sided with their father over the shouts of the rest of the family.

And so started a new era at Longbourn. Mrs Woodward took all of three minutes to sum up the issues which needed immediate resolution. Grimacing she demanded an audience with Mr Bennet to explain her concerns. He agreed not to interfere with the ladies methods. Laying plans for those she could correct with more time, Theodosia would think on the rest.

'Lydia,' cautioned Mrs Woodward in a tone to be obeyed when the Gardiner's carriage rolled down the lane to Longbourn four days before Christmas. She had started the terms of contract this very morning and quickly learnt Mrs Bennet needed as much instruction in decorum as the youngest daughter. 'Come stand by me. You are the youngest and must wait your turn behind your sisters.'

'I do not think….' Mrs Bennet started.

'Please do not interfere with my instructions, Madam,' Theodosia ordered in the same demanding tone. Reassured by Mr Bennet's quizzical expression, he'd given her carta blanche to deal with his wife's meddling. 'Your youngest daughter is entirely too use to getting her own way and pushing her sisters aside. It must be undone before I can teach her to be a proper lady and not embarrassed her family in public.'

Pursing her lips, Fanny Bennet glared at her husband. He'd put his foot down, refusing to be moved on the subject. However by the time Edward and Sarah Gardiner alighted the carriage, Mrs Bennet's expression changed to one of happiness and felicity. The frustration stayed in her eyes as Mrs Woodward held Lydia back, allowing her elder sisters time to greet the family first.

'Oh, what have you got there?' Lydia rushed forward once Kitty stepped aside. 'Have you brought us some presents?'

'I see you've not changed, Lydia,' Sarah Gardiner commented softly, watching the reaction of the newest member of staff. The woman's frown openly displayed her concern at the girl's inappropriate and immodest behaviour.

'Why,' she didn't let the rebuke stop her, 'have I not grown?'

About to make a witty reply, Mr Bennet thought better of it. In choosing a companion for his wayward daughters, he brought himself a conscious. Octavius found retreating to his study more a necessity today in order to alleviate his ears but hoped that would soon pass. He'd managed to escape his wife's shouts, Lydia's screams and Mrs Woodward's disapproving stares in his sanctuary.

'Oh, get yourselves in,' cried Mrs Bennet, well aware of the time and trying to distract everyone, 'for you've barely time for a change of clothes. We are bidden to the village this evening. Lord knows, I have no desire to be always going here and there at night. I should much rather sit at home and rest my poor nerves.'

'Lydia and I,' Mrs Woodward offered in a tone brooking no opposition, 'will be staying at Longbourn and reading from the "School of Manners". Surely you agree, Madam, fifteen is far too young for a girl to be out in company with four unmarried sisters. Indeed, Miss Catherine should join us but as this is a family gathering, I will overlook it this time.'

About to answer, Mr Bennet agreed and dragged his furious wife inside. Edward looked at his wife with astonishment. Sarah gave a slight but embarrassed smile in return. She felt this high handedness would be necessary to tame Lydia. A glance at the other girls displayed varied reactions. Kitty seemed to be in awe of the lady and on her best behaviour. Jane and Elizabeth shared knowing looks and amused smiles. They could only benefit from Mrs Woodward's tuition. Mary frowned, unsure why they needed a companion.

'Why must I stay home,' Lydia cried, realising she would get little support from her parents or sisters. They had been left standing on the forecourt while the rest of the party went inside.

'Because your manner's and deportment are deplorable,' Mrs Woodward hissed. 'You will not be allowed out of my sight until I am sure you can behave with at least the decorum of your eldest sisters. How are they to get a husband with the likes of you around I do not know. None of you has a decent dowry so you have only your charms to recommend you. Let me reassure you, Miss Lydia Bennet, I will not let you stray from my side or into polite company until both Jane and Elizabeth at least are safely settled for you have already ruined the chances of Miss Bennet obtaining an eligible match.'

'What did I do,' Lydia cried, tears streaming down her face. They were not for Jane's lost but her own deprivation. 'I did not drive Mr Bingley away!'

'If you have to ask,' Mrs Woodward took the girls arm in an uncompromising hold, 'then you will be treated like the naughty, obstinate, illiterate child you are.'

'I can read and write,' Lydia stated, demonstrating the qualities her companion stated as she stomped her foot.

'I am glad to hear it,' Mrs Woodward smiled. The silly child had fallen into her trap. 'Tonight you will demonstrate both by reading from a child's text on manners and deportment, then rewriting the lines one hundred times so you remember them. If you continue to behave like a spoilt, ungrateful child, I will be forced to treat you like one.'

Jane and Elizabeth spent much of the week with their four young cousins. Lydia became sullen as Mrs Woodward forced her to take her turn looking after the children. Their governess and nanny had been given the entire week to join their families for the holiday leaving the care of the Gardiner children to the Bennet sisters.

'Tell me, Lizzy,' Sarah Gardiner finally managed to get a moment alone with her niece, 'about Jane's sadness. I couldn't help worry at the tone of her letter requesting she visit with us. Of course both you and Jane are always welcome at Gracechurch Street.'

'I hope you can help Aunt,' Elizabeth played with the cross at her throat. Retelling the story, both knew Jane to be suffering the lingering effects of a broken heart. 'So you see, it is hopeless, is it not?'

'Do you think Mr Bingley ever cared for her?' Sarah's countenance displayed her concern. 'Young men of wealth and pleasing manners can be mistaken in their attentions.'

'Oh, yes, I believe Mr Bingley cared a great deal,' Lizzy brightened, 'but he got little encouragement from his sisters or his friend. They were displeased with everything they saw and experienced while staying at Netherfield. I spent four days in the same house and it is enough to last a life time.'

'You believe the sister's to have affected the removal to London?' Mrs Gardiner asked to ensure she understood.

'Yes. Their manners are quite different from Mr Bingley's,' Elizabeth reported. 'If they could convince their brother, I'm sure they would quit the place entirely. Miss Bingley will be much happier in town trying to capture Mr Darcy and induce her brother to marry Miss Darcy.'

'I see,' frowning, Sarah understood the arts some women employed to make a good match. It seemed Miss Bingley could be counted in this number. 'Well, what will be is up to the good Lord, Lizzy.'

'Or the superior sister's interference,' Elizabeth allowed her distain to show. 'I had thought Mr Darcy in agreement with them until the Netherfield ball.'

'But not now?' asked Sarah.

'I believe I have mistaken and maligned Mr Darcy's character to our neighbours,' Lizzy looked crestfallen. Taking a seat, she quickly retold the events leading up to Mr Wickham's sudden disappearance.

'You do not dislike him then?' Sarah asked. Her sharp eyes watched for any reaction. Jane's letters in regard to the man differed so far from Elizabeth's, she didn't know what to expect.

'I do not know Mr Darcy,' Lizzy corrected. 'It seems we are never to know him very well for I cannot see either gentleman returning to Netherfield in the future. We do not move in their exulted circles, Aunt, so we may never become reacquainted.'

'Will Jane attempt to keep the acquaintance with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst while in London,' Mrs Phillips asked, concerned.

'I do not know,' Elizabeth answered honestly. 'I do not see what good would come of it. Neither will want to know Jane now they are in society befitting their station. I do not think Jane should try to contact them or call. She will be crushed when she learns the truth of their feeling for her.'

'I see,' Sarah understood her nieces warning too well. Although the Gardiner's lived modestly, with the industrial revolution in the manufacture of cloth taking place in factories, her husband had invested wisely. Edward expanded his business interests to include more than warehouses. Men of trade were fast becoming some of the wealthiest individuals in England. They could afford a grander lifestyle but resisted the temptation, prudently saving for the future.

'Then we shall speak no more of it and I will advise Jane to drop the acquaintance,' Mrs Gardiner determined.

So, to London Jane went for a change of scene and society while Lizzy stayed at Longbourn. Often Mrs Woodward joined her on a morning walk, stating the exercise to be beneficial. Without trying the two women became fast friends. However, Elizabeth still shared her deepest thoughts with only Jane. They corresponded almost daily, so, when in January a period of one week passed without a letter, Elizabeth began to worry.


	7. Chapter 6 - Circumstances Revealed

**AN** – I'm glad you're enjoying Mrs Woodward. You're about to discover her story and how it affects Elizabeth. As to Lydia's taming (or flaming) that's for a later chapter.

* * *

'Would you be angry,' Elizabeth couldn't keep her curiosity at bay, 'if I asked about your life before coming to Longbourn?'

They had talked of general topics on their walks. Since Jane's removal to London and Charlotte's marriage, Lizzy missed a more intimate discussion with a woman of good sense. Although Mrs Woodward had been gentle born, the Bennet family were more than aware of her currently misfortunes. Seeing a similar fate for herself, Elizabeth's curiosity got the better of her.

'Indeed not,' Mrs Woodward smiled sadly. 'I have not had a chance to speak of my husband in many months. It relieves my mind to impart some of my history and remember the wonderful life we shared.'

'You loved him very much,' Lizzy understood from the soft, misty voice her companions employed.

'Yes,' Theodosia gazed to the horizon. 'He would have been considered beneath me at one time. Captain Benjamin Woodward served in Her Majesties' Navy. I joined him on every voyage before the birth of our son.'

'Son?' Elizabeth cried, stopping to look at Theodosia.

'My life has been one of great sadness, Miss Bennet, which I would not wish on anyone,' she managed a weary smile. 'It is not what happens to you but how you react to it that improves your character. Father took ill, passing soon after and leaving our estate entailed on a distant, estranged cousin. He quite literally threw us into the hedge rows the day after Father's funeral.'

'You know I took a position as a governess,' Theodosia continued, 'and my mother a ladies companion to the Dowager in the same household. They were very good to us. I met my husband through the family. Five years we travelled to India and the West Indies before our son came. I settled near Dover with my mother on my husband's income. Life was very happy for a few years. My daughter took a fever before her first year. Within a month, both my babies and mother where laying in the church yard. The undertaker and parson did well that February. Then in September, my husband's ship sunk with the loss of all souls on-board. He'd almost completed the journey home, only to hear the sad news. I have been staying with a friend near Meryton since.'

'Good Lord,' Elizabeth uttered, shocked. Such thing occurred more often than anyone would like. Born between Jane and Elizabeth, the only Bennet son passed away upon his birth.

'Do not be sad for me,' Mrs Woodward managed with only a very slight melancholy in her tone. 'I have come to terms with my losses. My disposition, one of practicality and pragmatism has allowed me to survive. I believe like you, I am able to rise to every occasion and not let circumstance intimidate me. That is why I have shared my tale with you, Miss Elizabeth. I believe you will appreciate it.'

Thinking back to Mr Wickham, Lizzy learnt not to take stories at face value. Watching for Mrs Woodward expressions, she could not help but be moved. In the fortnight since the companion came to Longbourn, she'd shared little of her history with the family she served. Still she felt her companion had not imparted everything. It seemed Theodosia had more to say.

'Tell me of India,' Lizzy requested when they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

'I will tell you of more than that,' Mrs Woodward smiled, this time with a hint of mischief, 'if you are willing to open your mind to new cultures, religions and ways of men in politics. I have seen so much on my travels and learnt even more.'

'I have been so sheltered,' Elizabeth remarked.

'Indeed you have,' Mrs Woodward laughed, 'as you should be. You are the daughter of a country gentleman. I tell you my history because I do not want to see you or Jane so reduced in circumstance.'

Taking a deep breath, she began to explain. 'You see the servants think ill of me. I live and work above stairs as though one of the family yet I am in the employ of that very same family and at their mercy. I enter and exit through the servant's door unless accompanied by one of my charges. Then the family looks at me with pity,' glancing at Miss Bennet as she said this, Theodosia noticed the pursed lips. Her eyes sparkled at the reaction. 'I am not complaining. This behaviour, demonstrating what can happen to a young woman, genteel bread but of reduced means only demonstrates what can occur. My life is not so bad but I will do everything in my power to see you and Jane are protected from such misfortunes.'

'How,' Lizzy caught some of the woman's subtle humour, 'do you propose to do that?'

'I understand Mr Collins offered for you but was refused,' Mrs Woodward commented with a bland expression.

'Yes,' the sparkle left Lizzy's eyes as she remembered the dreadful day.

'I believe your friend, Miss Lucas accepted the same man not a seven night later,' Theodosia continued.

'Indeed,' Elizabeth sighed, finally understanding, 'although seen in a prudential light it is an eligible match for her. Dear Jane understood that better than I.'

'I think it is not a marriage of felicity and respect,' guessed Mrs Woodward. 'I hope you will think on this, Miss Bennet. Not all matches are able to have the mutual affection and admiration my dearest Ben and I found. Many marry because the alternative is insupportable.'

'Are you suggesting I should have accepted for the sake of my family,' Elizabeth found herself incensed.

'No,' Mrs Woodward tried to hide her amusement. 'The man would never have suited your lively, impertinent character. However the next time an offer is made to you, think very carefully on it. Is the man respectable, honourable and able to support you? Can you find enough happiness in his proposal to esteem his character? Would you like to end your days, supported by your relations or worse still, in servitude? These are a woman's only choices in life I am afraid. Take it from someone who has been unfortunate enough to see both sides. I would much rather be married to a respectable man of average means who is good to me than the alternative.'

The women walked for several minutes before Mrs Woodward once again spoke. 'If you still wish, I can tell you of my travels.'

'Please,' Lizzy pushed her companion's words to the back of her mind. She would have time enough to think later.

The days passed quickly in the New Year. Mrs Woodward took her position very seriously. Even Elizabeth was forced to find new endeavours. Practicing her instrument an hour a day, the sounds from the pianoforte improved. Tutored in accounting, housekeeping and encouraged to broaden her mind in many subjects, Lizzy took to reading the papers and listening to her father's business matters. She even tried to engage her Uncle Phillips in conversation, learning much about the state of English law and affairs. It gave her a greater understanding of the presapus the world stood on. The Industrial Revolution had commenced in England and currently swept across the globe.

'Who visits your tenants?' Theodosia asked Mr Bennet, her tone slightly accusatory at the end for the first week in January. 'I have not seen Mrs Bennet stir from the house expect to visit her sister Phillips.'

'I confess,' Octavius often thought about reinstating the ritual, 'Mrs Hill takes care of that.'

'Why do Jane and Elizabeth, as the eldest not take over the responsibility,' she asked both confused and astounded at the lack of propriety.

'I had never considered it,' Mr Bennet sighed. 'It is an oversight I should have corrected long ago. My wife stopped after the death of our only son. I did not have the heart to force her at the time. Then Elizabeth came along, followed by three more daughters.'

'With your permission,' Theodosia couldn't keep her contempt for this man from her tone, 'I will apply to Mrs Hill to recommence the duty of this house. All the girls should learn their responsibilities to your tenants.'

'Please,' Mr Bennet found amusement in this, 'do not let me stop you, Madam.'

'I cannot see Lydia enjoying this,' Lizzy remarked to her companion. The day after her interview with Mr Bennet, Mrs Hill, Miss Elizabeth and Mrs Woodward found themselves in the gig, baskets loaded with produce, and making the rounds of Longbourn.

'This is about duty,' Theodosia commented dryly, 'and your youngest sister is going to learn that lesion. Tomorrow her education begins, at eight am sharp.'

'Oh dear,' Lizzy allowed her sparkling eyes to speak her amusement as Hill answered, 'that will be quite a challenge for you, Mrs Woodward. Lydia rarely leaves her bed before ten.'

'Well this is a New Year and I mean to see changes made,' Theodosia's expression hardened.

'I believe,' Elizabeth finally managed to get her mirth under control, 'you will succeed where others have not. Still I wish you luck separating my youngest sister from her bed.'

In London, Jane's nieces and nephews kept her busy by day. Aunt Gardiner introduced the shy girl to her circle of acquaintance. Miss Bennet could not help but be admired where ever she went. Still her heart pined for a Gentleman she could never have. At night, Jane dreamt of what might have been. She had not called on Miss Bingley nor gone into that part of town, comprehending the reasons behind her Aunts good advice. If Mr Bingley truly cared for her, he would have to make the first move to become reacquainted.

In the middle of January, Mr Gardiner's acquired tickets to the theatre. Her letter to Elizabeth that day sounded enthusiastic. In Jane's heart, she hoped to hear any news of the Bingley's while at the opera. Meeting them flittered across her mind and she dismissed it just as quickly. The chance would be minimal at best.

'Oh, my Dear,' Sarah Gardiner effused to her husband, 'it has been an age since we last went. I'm sure I must have a new gown made to celebrate.'

'Always a new gown at the least excuse,' Edward smirked. 'Perhaps you can come to the warehouse tomorrow and select your material. Jane, you will need a new dress also I fear.'

'Oh no, Uncle,' she tried to reassure the jovial man.

'Of course you will,' Sarah simpered softly. 'Have you not seen the latest lace manufactured right here in England on a new type of loom in one of our factories? We will display this new English Lace for Edward's sake. There is always an ulterior motive for men with a head for business. Don't let my Husband fool you, Jane. He wishes us both to be seen in new gowns decorated with his latest investment. It will create an up roar and every woman in town will want to know where it is to be purchased.'

Nervous, Jane held onto her Uncle's arm as they entered the theatre. Butterflies littered her stomach. Looking around at the fine ladies and well-dressed gentlemen, the pale pink satin gown liberally trimmed with lace fitted in well with the rest of the patrons. Before the lights went out, in one of the boxes close to the stage, Jane noticed two gentlemen and two ladies.

Caroline Bingley's eyes narrowed to the floor seating as she felt a gaze upon her person. Mouth first forming an "O" then lips pursing she nudged her sister indicating the woman whose acquaintance they wished to drop. For the rest of the night the Superior Sister's ensured they kept Charles occupied, not allowing a minuscule chance of meeting Miss Bennet and her party.

'I know, my dear Lizzy,' Jane read the letter aloud one last time, 'you will be incapable of triumphing at my expense, when I confess, I have been entirely deceived in Miss Bingley's regard for me. She made it very evident that she took no pleasure in seeing me. I can only thank our Aunt for her cautious words when I first came to town. It has stopped me appearing like a fool.'

'All hope is now lost,' Jane comment silently, folding the letter and wiping away a tear. 'If Mr Bingley truly cared, he would have returned to Netherfield. Now I see he is incapable of going against his sisters' wishes. I never considered him dominated by family and friends opinions. Perhaps I have misjudged his character. Perhaps I have found the greatest fault in my own. Perhaps Lizzy is correct and I think too well of people in general.'

* * *

I feel so sad for Jane in this chapter. I don't know what my fingers were thinking when they typed it but it just seems so, well, Jane.


	8. Chapter7 - A change of fortune

**AN - **A guest review enquired about Mrs Woodward's age. I place her at about thirty five. After coming out at seventeen, a year later her father dies (18). She spends the next ten years as a governess before marrying her husband (28). Five years later she has her son (32), who is about two on his death in February the year preceding the events in the last chapter. I think this give her enough maturity to cope with the events in her life.

This chapter is dedicated to Gracie. Thank you for the muse in regard to Lydia's taming (or maybe that should be flaming!).

* * *

'I know, my dear Lizzy, you will be incapable of triumphing at my expense, when I confess, I have been entirely deceived in Miss Bingley's regard for me. She made it very evident that she took no pleasure in seeing me. I can only thank our Aunt for her cautious words when I first came to town. It has stopped me appearing like a fool.'

Closing her eyes, the expression of pain crossed Elizabeth Bennet's face. _How Jane must be suffering to write such a letter. Jane might be quiet but she knows her worth. My dearest sister's intelligence is often over looked because of her sweet disposition. Once again the Superior Sisters are ruining her chance for happiness with their selfish disdain for the thoughts and feeling of others. Yet with all I have learnt since the 26__th__ of November, I can't help but understand their position at least a little. While their family's wealth comes from trade, Mr Bingley intends to buy an estate which will make him a gentleman. It is true, Jane is a gentleman's daughter, yet we are not his equal in wealth or consequence. Oh, Jane, I so hoped your beauty would be enough to raise our fortunes but it seems Miss Bingley wants the same for her brother. I cannot fault her for that. I can fault her character and how she brought this about. How I wish I were there to comfort you. At least Aunt Sarah will allow you to speak in your own time._

'I am sorry to interrupt your sister's correspondence,' Mrs Woodward smiled kindly. About to request Miss Elizabeth practice her instrument, the sad expression alerted the older woman to her charges state of mind. 'Is there anything I can help you will?'

'Not unless you can turn back time,' Lizzy managed a very weak smile and strained laugh at her joke. Folding the letter she'd read through several time, Elizabeth rose from her place at the window seat. 'Perhaps it is time to practice my abominable French, for I cannot make German out at all. Are you sure other young ladies speak three or more languages.'

'I am afraid so,' Mrs Woodward offered in French with a sparkle in her eye, 'but your sisters are not yet ready for their language lessons. Might you express your emotions on the pianoforte?'

'Wee,' Lizzy laughed at herself. She'd understood every third or fourth word but the meaning became clear with Theodosia's rapid finger movements in the air.

The Bennet sister's discovered their mother and Mrs Phillips had the pleasure of a governess for their education. Both spoke fluent French and German before their marriage. Listening in on the lessons, Mrs Bennet corrected Mrs Woodward's accent with a smirk of the cat who had stolen the cream. However, Theodosia kept her countenance, secretly overjoyed at the older ladies interest in her daughters expanding their minds.

Fanny relished demonstrating her superiority over the upstart companion. Once very accomplished, she revealed several other abilities. Mrs Bennet could crochet fine lace, paint and draw to a very high degree. While it had been many years since she'd picked up a book, the lady proved she remembered those considered appropriate for a young woman before her coming out.

'I remember whole days, Miss Lizzy,' Fanny scolded, in French, 'where my sister Phillips and I spoke nothing but German or French.'

'Please, speak slowly,' Elizabeth retreated from her hiding place into the room while attempting to speak a language she'd only begun to learn.

So Tuesdays became French day in the Bennet household, and German on Fridays. Surprisingly Lydia had a knack for linguistics without really trying. It made her even more insufferable on those days as she continued to crow over her sisters. However, in the first week of February, due to her increasing compliance and generally better behaviour, Mrs Woodward allowed her out of the house. The test failed miserably.

'She did what?' Mr Bennet questioned. Taking off his glasses and placing them carefully on his desk, the balding man rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. _This is why I hired you, so I didn't have to bother with this kind of trouble._

'Her obvious flirtations are bad enough,' Mrs Woodward stated, a severe frown marring every portion of her face, 'but Lydia attempted to drag Miss Catherine into her scheme.'

'Lydia has been one of the silliest girls in the country for some time,' Mr Bennet sighed. Hoping to end the subject, the look on Theodosia's face stated the exact opposite. 'You will not train it out of her in a mere six weeks.'

'It does not follow that Lydia should remain so forever,' she determined. 'I'm afraid keeping her from society is not enough. More must be done to cure her wild ways. She seeks out opportunities to expose herself.'

Sighing heavily, Octavius replaced his glasses. 'What am I to do,' he asked in a faraway tone.

'Mr Bennet,' Mrs Woodward set her expression with determination, 'I must speak plainly. Your youngest child blatantly lied about her intentions, used her sisters to cover her escape out a window, travelled from your sister Phillips home into Meryton and deliberately met up with a group of officers. What she intended to do with them can only be left to the imagination! Lydia prearranged the entire escapade. Had I not been in town, running errands, this fact would have escaped me. What would have occurred if someone else saw your daughter in the arms of Lieutenant Denny looking to the world like she'd just been kissed senseless? What more would have occurred if she'd not been seen?'

Closing his eyes, Octavius remembered the look in the young officer's orbs several weeks past forcing the addition of Mrs Woodward to their household. Lieutenant Denny had been out to have a good time with his youngest. Lydia was silly enough to fall for the ploy.

When the older man didn't answer, Theodosia continued, 'the reputation of your other daughters, indeed your family would have been ruined. Do you want Elizabeth and Jane to end up reprehensible prospects for any young man?'

'Lizzy and Jane will be appreciated and admired where ever they go,' Octavius, not wanting to hear the truth, stated in a voice of such authority he believe the conversation to be at an end.

'True,' Mrs Woodward offered before firing her final bullet, 'however the young men they meet will have no designs in marrying either of them when it becomes known Lydia Bennet is their compromised sister. And compromised she is after what I witnessed today. Your neighbours will shun you publicly and make fun of your situation behind closed doors should it ever become known.'

'Are you attempting to extort me, Madam?' Mr Bennet roared. He couldn't remember being thus angered in his entire life.

'Now,' Theodosia keep her calm countenance, her eyes piercing those of her employer, 'you see how easy it would be if it had not been a loyal servant witnessing this abhorrent behaviour. She is too poor to entice any man into marriage. What charms will Lydia have to tempt the next scoundrel who desires an assignation? When word of her fall becomes known among the officers, she will become a play thing.'

Deflating visibly, Octavius Bennet knew he'd lost this round. 'What,' he couldn't contain the petulant tone, 'do you want me to do about it?'

'Mr and Mrs Gardiner are to take Miss Elizabeth touring this summer,' Mrs Woodward commented. It earned a nod. 'Miss Bennet should be allowed to join them, in fact you should insist upon it. They need a chance to secure their future. We must have the two eldest married and situated away from Longbourn before their reputations are damaged. As to Miss Mary and Catherine, they are coming along well and will cope with the work I leave them. Lydia, on the other hand needs to be separated from all society so I may begin again with her. With your permission, I will take her to live in a tenets house where she will experience the other side of life. I believe Mr Black recently vacated his cottage.'

'It is in need of repair,' Mr Bennet looked astonished. 'I relocated Mr Black and his family until the summer so the work could be completed. The last storm dislodged half the roof.'

'That is the circumstance,' Theodosia grimaced, not looking forward to the next months in a cold, drafty, dilapidated home, 'which will break Lydia's spirits and allow her to return to polite society a changed woman. I promise you a very different child will return from the experience.'

Nodding, Mr Bennet made one amendment. 'The work of restoring the cottage will have to go on around you.'

'Thank you, Mr Bennet. I only ask you to stop any workman from talking to Lydia,' Mrs Woodward, having won her point, silently retreated to make plans. She had much to do, if the cottage were to be ready for their occupation. It would come as a shock to the youngest Bennet. _Almost as much of a shock as being thrown to the hedge rows, or joining my husband on board a ship. Yes, Miss Lydia, I had to learn the hard way. I hope you understand I am offering you a gentler approach to what faces you should you continue on your current path._

'I will not have it, Mr Bennet,' Fanny screamed with indignation three days later. She'd been in this mood since coming to break her fast, only to find the house completely silent. 'Go and bring her back immediately. And then you may dismiss that horrid governess.'

Prewarned, Lizzy accompanied her sister's into Meryton early in morning to escape the fall out of things to come. Mr Bennet insisted she take Kitty and Mary and enjoy a picnic breakfast outdoors. Hoping to be gone before Lydia started her hysterics they had not dallied in town long enough for the storm to pass. Mrs Woodward took the youngest Bennet sister to her new home at precisely eight o'clock in the morning, kicking and screeching at the top of her lungs. Now almost midday, their mother continued her ranting.

'You must make that horrid woman bring back my dearest Lydia,' she suddenly broke into heart wrenching sobs as her husband resolutely refused to answer.

Unmoved by this new tactic, Mr Bennet continued to keep his countenance. Only the thin white line of his lips gave away his frustration and annoyance. While Octavius didn't like Mrs Woodward's tactics, he realised it might be the only way to save the rest of his daughters. _And it saves me the trouble_, he felt thoroughly ashamed of himself. _Without Lydia's presence, eventually we might have peace in this house. I may not esteem my wife, and while she goes about it the wrong way, Mrs Bennet only wants to see her girls well settled. As do I._

'There, there,' he stated, turning to leave and find solace in his book room. Mr Bennet couldn't take any more of this emotional display.

'Mary,' Elizabeth requested on entering the house, 'tell Hill to bring tea. Kitty, go and sit with Mama until we join you. I'll see to Papa.'

'German, Lizzy,' Kitty reminded, 'it is Friday. Just because Mrs Woodward and Lydia are gone, we should not discontinue our lessons.'

Quirking an eyebrow, Elizabeth truly looked at Catherine Bennet for the first time. Now out of her younger sister's influence, she'd started to express her unique character. They were all growing up under Mrs Woodward's gentle but insistent hand.

'Do not look at me like that, Lizzy,' Kitty sounded just like Jane. 'I like it when Mama pays me attention for my ability to draw or embroider.'

'Then,' Elizabeth smiled warmly, going and giving her sister a kiss on the forehead, 'go and speak German with Mama while requesting your lessons. I believe it may just improve her mood. Mary and I will join you shortly.'

Surprisingly, Fanny Bennet, after a quarter of an hour's tears and vexation, found employment with her second from last child. Mary entered to find her mother requesting a light tune on the pianoforte while she continued to speak with Kitty in German. By the next morning, the pattern's Mrs Woodward set in her almost seven week tenure saw the Bennet family happily engaged with only the slightest thoughts of Lydia's new situation.

Two miles to the east, Lydia tromped through the early February snow to her new home. Cold and wet, she'd given up complaining as her companion refused to listen and would simply take her arm, pulling her along. The tears also abated when she understood they turned to ice on her lashes. Finally a small cottage came into view. Relieved when Mrs Woodward approached the shelter, she nearly sang for joy. Once Lydia stepped into the room, she understood her new situation.

'Please light a fire,' Theodosia ordered, not giving the girl a chance to complain. 'If you do not know how, then continue to try until the job is completed. The room will not become warm for some time and we will need more wood from the pile by the door. There are no servants here, Lydia. You will cook and clean or you will go hungry, while my meals will be furnished from Longbourn. Our days will start at first light and end when the work is finished. If you are determined to compromise yourself with a man of little means, then you must also learn to live the life of a poor wife and run a house without help.'

Unable to speak, Lydia swooned, or at least pretended too. Falling to the ground, Mrs Woodward left her where she fell to go about her chores. In the bedroom they would share upstairs, she'd laid in many winter clothes. The bag her charge carried contained the only belongings she'd allowed the girl. Two dresses, Theodosia suggested her most worn and one bonnet. Refusing to carry more, Lydia would soon learn her mistake.

'You will not visit her,' Mr Bennet stated at the dinner table a week later. 'As much as I hate to decline your request, Lizzy, Mrs Woodward has been very specific about this. Mr Hill gives me constant updates. They are doing as well as can be expected but it seems Lydia's residence there will be of some duration.'

* * *

We will revisit Lydia in future chapter and see how she get on!


	9. Chapter 8 - Huntsford Bound

**AN** – real life is intruding on my writing time. I hope you don't mind the concentration on continuing the story instead of answering your reviews. Thank you to everyone who is supporting this work and Shameless. I hope to have another chapter of Shameless up soon. I will attempt to get back to answering reviews personally in the future.

* * *

The commotion outside Mr Bennet's book room became increasingly distracting. It stopped him reading the novel currently lying open on his desk. Sir William Lucas's carriage rolled up the drive a quarter of an hour ago creating the up roar. Maria and her father descended, joining their voices with Lizzy's as she directed the servants to load her trunks. All too soon they would be Huntsford bound.

So far Octavius managed to ignore his favourite preparing to leave. Foliage falling from the trees would mark the return of Jane and Elizabeth to Longbourn. However, an ill feeling took over the man's mind. In the recesses, Octavius Bennet simply knew at least one of his daughters would never return to her childhood home. Hoping it would be Lydia, even Jane, the feeling grew more intense as Elizabeth entered his study.

'Well, Lizzy,' he sighed, noticing the young woman outside his book room door, 'on pleasure bent again. Never a thought of what your poor parents will suffer in your absence.'

'It is a pleasure I could well forego, father,' she smiled at his antics, 'as I think you know. But I shall be happy to see Charlotte again.'

'What of your cousin, Mr Collins?' he asked, hoping to keep her just a little longer as the feeling of losing her became stronger. 'What of the famous Lady Catherine de Burge? As a connoisseur of human folly I should have thought you impatient to be savouring these delights.'

'Of some delights,' Lizzy chuckled with amusement, 'I believe sir, a little goes a long way.'

'Well, think of me, Lizzy,' Octavius said with an intense frown. He hated goodbye's, especially with his two eldest daughters. Once he would have made a comment about not a word of sense spoken but that just didn't ring true with the event of Mrs Woodward. 'You'll be very much missed, my dear.'

After going to her father and kissing him on the forehead, he dismissed her. 'Very well, very well, go on now. Get along with you.'

Watching Elizabeth climb into the carriage, Mr Bennet shook his head and felt a pang in the region of his heart. A quiet settled suddenly around Longbourn as if the estate added its goodbyes. When some or all of his family returned it might be broken.

Last month, on Mrs Woodward's advice, Mr Bennet wrote to his brother in law. Edward Gardiner agreed to add Jane to the party heading north for the summer. Miss Bennet would remain with her Aunt and Uncle until they started their journey at the beginning of June. Spending two full months with Mr and Mrs Collins in Kent, Lizzy intended to enjoy several weeks in London with her sister. Staying one night at Longbourn to deposit the Gardiner children, they'd be off to the lakes country for the rest of the summer.

'Oh Lizzy,' Maria enthused as the coach met the main road to the capital, 'I am so anxious. What shall we do if Lady Catherine de Burge invites us to dine with her? Charlotte's has been invited to Rosing's at least twice a week since her marriage.'

'Indeed, your sister has made a fortunate alliance,' Sir William Lucas stated proudly, dropping his eyes as he realised the hurt he may have caused.

'I believe she has,' Lizzy smiled, trying to brush over the slip and make everyone more comfortable. 'I am anxious to walk in the woods surrounding Huntsford. They must be a riot of colour at this time of year. I am sure your daughter's letters don't do her new home justice.'

'Shan't you be frightened,' Maria returned the conversation to the current occupant of Rosing's Park, 'taking tea or dining with Lady Catherine, Lizzy. I am sure we will be invited at least once a week. I shan't be half so frightened if you are with me.'

'I hope you will not,' Lizzy smiled broadly. Adding tongue in cheek, neither Maria nor Sir William understood her sarcasm. 'In fact I'm anxious to meet the great lady and see if she lives up to her reputation. Mr Collin's has told us much about Lady Catherine. I almost feel as if I have already been introduced.'

'Oh,' Sir William's eyes bugged out, not sure how to answer the statement. 'Yes well, what are we to do in London? It is very good of your relations to host us for two nights.'

'I believe Jane has arranged our time to best advantage,' Elizabeth answered. 'We only have a full day in town tomorrow before continuing on to Hunsford. I am anxious to see my sister again.'

They stayed with Mr and Mrs Gardiner in Gracechurch Street. The next morning Elizabeth enticed her sister out of the house. Not far down the road a small park beckoned. They could stroll and talk without interruptions.

'Tell me everything, Jane,' Lizzy pleaded. Since their arrival a pervasive sadness surrounded her sister. They had not found the time for a private conversation.

'You know everything,' Jane returned, her face determined to stay neutral.

'I am your sister,' Elizabeth frowned. 'You are unhappy. I want you to be my Dearest Jane once again.'

'I am very pleased with my situation here in London,' she rebuked. 'My Aunt has introduced me to all of her friends, many of whom have younger brothers who are eminently eligible.'

'What of your heart, Jane,' Lizzy once again implored. 'Has any of these men touched your heart?'

'I fear,' a tear slipped down her face, 'it is broken beyond repair. Yet if Mr Bingley came to call this very day, I believe I would send him away. If he cannot love me enough with my lack of wealth and connections, then he cannot love me at all. I am determined that he will have to prove himself to gain another chance. I will not go through that again, Lizzy, it would kill me I am sure.'

'Oh Jane,' Elizabeth placed an arm around her sisters shoulders. Leading her to a quiet, secluded area, she let Miss Bennet expunge all the built up emotion. 'But that I could do something to ease your suffering' she complained, tears misting Lizzy's eyes, tears she refused to shed.

'That is not possible, Lizzy. I am trying to be content with my situation,' Jane stated with a melancholy smile.

'Jane,' Elizabeth sighed, frustrated with life for her sister.

'Do you remember,' she wiped her eyes, 'sitting in my bedroom one night discussing Mama and Papa's marriage. You said nothing but the deepest love would induce you into matrimony, that you would end an old maid and teach my ten children?'

'Yes,' Lizzy's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Love is overrated,' Jane stated with determination. 'I think it much better to marry a man who will share affection and felicity with you. Those are lasting qualities that will never fade or be mistaken. You will always know your place and not be in danger of feeling this way. Then you can invite me to stay with you for Mr Bingley has ruined me for any other. I will be the one to end an old maid. I fear it is you who will have to raise our fortune.'

'Jane,' horrified, Elizabeth used her spare hand to cover her mouth, 'do not speak so.'

'It is true,' she responded. 'Mr Bingley is loyal to his sisters first and his place in society second. He can never be mine and my heart will never accept another. So you see it is a hopeless case. I beg you to choose well, Lizzy.'

They walked home slowly. Jane avoided any further discussion on her emotional state. Elizabeth attempted to speak with her Aunt.

'All will turn out as the good Lord intended,' Sarah Gardiner smiled sadly. 'I fear Jane may be correct in her assumptions. Your sister feels deeply and once her emotions are engaged, she is not likely to give her heart away again, if she can heal it.'

With her heart heavy, Lizzy journeyed the rest of the way Huntsford in relative silence. She had much to think about. First Mrs Woodward and now Jane suggested she think logically about any future marriage prospects. Not at this point in time that any were forthcoming.

* * *

'I am to take my half yearly tour of Rosing's next month,' Darcy stated. 'I wish for you to accompany me, Fitzwilliam. I had hoped to place some of the responsibility for the administration of our late Uncle's will on you when you retire from active duty.'

'It would be my pleasure to join you,' his cousin smiled. 'As to the management of that estate, it is a headache you must continue to endure alone. I'm afraid I am not up to the task as only the second son of Lord and Lady Matlock.'

'I doubt that,' the corners of Darcy's lips upturned, ever so slightly. Since leaving Netherfield last November, he'd been even more withdrawn than usual. His cousin and sister formed the only people able to place him in a state of good humour. Even then it did not last for long. 'I fear there are few who would willingly accompany me to visit Aunt Catherine.'

'Fewer still who would absolve you of your responsibility. Let us not forget the lovely Cousin Anne, your future bride,' teased the Colonel well aware neither sought the connection, 'whose inheritance you manage.'

'One could hardly forget,' Darcy returned, his lips moving slightly higher, 'as our Aunt reminds me and everyone else in her hearing at every opportunity. Perhaps my thoughts tend in another direction.'

'Miss Elizabeth Bennet perhaps?' questioned the Colonel.

'How?' perplexed, Darcy wondered when his cousin discovered the acquaintance with that lady.

'Georgiana is a wealth of information when she wants to be,' grinned the cheerful younger man. 'I believe she is anxious to meet the woman she perceives you to be in love with. I seem to remember your sister saying something about putting Miss Bingley in her place after meeting Miss Bennet. Something you have never attempted in the entire seven years you have known her brother.'

Darcy's lips lost every bit of their humour, instead becoming a frown. 'The acquaintance is of little consequence. Miss Elizabeth Bennet and I move in very different circles. I doubt I will ever have the opportunity of her company again.'

'In that speech,' Fitzwilliam turned serious, his eyes assessing the reason behind his cousin's behaviour over the last three months, 'you did not deny the accusation of being in love with this woman.'

'I cannot,' Darcy stated stoically. Standing he turned his back to collect his thoughts and school his expression. 'It has been many months since I considered her the most hansom woman of my acquaintance. I find the longer I go without becoming reacquainted, the stronger my feelings grow. I am attempting to wipe any remembrance from my mind.'

'I see,' The Colonel formed a plan. 'Tell me about this young lady, her family and situation. Maybe I can help you decide what action to take.'

'She is most likely married by now,' Darcy closed his eyes, remembering dancing with Elizabeth at the Netherfield Ball. 'Mr Bennet's estate is entail on her cousin, Mr Collins. Incidentally, his is the new rector Aunt Catherine employed at Huntsford parsonage last Easter. He did not hide his intentions to marry one of the Bennet daughters and make her mistress of the estate when he inherits. I believe he set his cap on Miss Elizabeth.'

'Perhaps I will have the good fortune to meet this young lady at Rosing's?' A teasing tone entered Fitzwilliam's words. If this woman captured his cousin's heart, surely she could not accept the hand of such an odious man. Mr Collins had been appointed just after their tour so they had not had the pleasure of meeting him. Anne's letters to his sisters did not speak well of the simpering Pastor.

'If you do, all hope is lost, for she will be Mrs Collins and untouchable,' Darcy pivoted to meet his cousins assessing gaze.

'Then let us hope for better things. Tell me about this young lady, for she must have had something special to attract your affections,' the Colonel requested. 'I have seen many a better woman attempt to capture you. What makes Miss Bennet so desirable?'

Nodding Darcy began his story. 'I am a fool, Fitzwilliam, telling her of Georgiana's near elopement,' he finished an hour later.

'You were in love with her, even then,' observed the Colonel.

'I believe so,' Darcy agreed, his severe, stoic façade in place.

'You trusted her, even then,' Fitzwilliam tried to hide his smirk.

'I believe so,' Darcy answered, this time with a little more irritation in his voice.

'You hope to meet her at Rosing's, even if she is Mrs Collins,' he came to his point.

'I believe so,' Darcy now felt ashamed of his feelings.

'Have Georgiana write to Cousin Anne and express an interest in the new mistress of Huntsford,' suggested Colonel Fitzwilliam, watching Darcy's eyes come alive with hope. 'With little else to write about, I'm sure you will get the answer you are looking for. If she is married, you must forget her, if not, we will plan an attack with military precision. I do not want to see you this despondent when the remedy is easily achieved.'

'Have you not been listening,' Darcy lost his patience. 'Miss Bennet has no dowry, no connections, nothing to bring to a marriage. Her family are ridiculous and her mother's relations in trade.'

'Yet,' Fitzwilliam allowed a single eyebrow to rise while keeping his tone level, 'you are in love with her in spite of all you know of her situation. Do you not have enough money to support a poor wife? Are your connections not some of the best in the country? Does it matter what a woman brings to this marriage if you care for her? You might be marrying into the family, but you are not marrying the mother or her relations. If you choose to, you would be marrying Miss Bennet and steeling her away to Pemberley, far from her relations. You have never sought the good opinion of society. In fact you often shun it as you please. If she is as good as you say, Miss Bennet can only be of assistance to Georgiana's future and your own. She will need a strong sister to help her coming out with such a shy character. Who better than someone already acquainted with her near elopement to aid her?'

'Besides, Cousin,' The Colonel tried to hide his bemused expression, 'did you not mention one of our nearest relations, Aunt Catherine, who must be one of the silliest women in the country!'

Falling into his chair, Darcy had thought the same every day since leaving Hertfordshire. To hear similar opinions from his cousin confused him further. Aunt Catherine would not be pleased but then again she was not pleased with much. As to Richard's parents, he hoped they would be as open to such a socially reprehensible connection as their son if the lady made him happy.

'I will ask Georgiana to write to Cousin Anne,' Darcy conceded. _For I cannot make a decision until I find out if she is married_, he realised.

'That,' Fitzwilliam allowed a bright smile to encompasses is face, 'it the best decision you have made in a long time. I must share this tale with my father, Darcy. You know he has a secret enjoyment of all that is ridiculous, especially when it applies to you.'

Two days before he left Pemberley, the letter finally arrived from Cousin Anne. Unable to wait, Georgiana made her brother stay in the morning room while she read it. At first a frown covered her face, then a smile.

'Miss Bennet has come to Huntsford,' Georgiana teased her brother. Watching his crest fallen expression, she rushed on, 'as the guest of Mrs Charlotte Collins.'

'A guest,' Darcy fell into a chair beside his sister. Taking the note, he read it quickly. Brow furrowed as he considered this news, Fitzwilliam Darcy finally allowed hope to bloom.

'I would like to come with you to Rosing's,' Georgiana sighed and shivered at the same time, 'but for Aunt Catherine. I do not know how Cousin Anne copes in that house. Can you not do something for our relation, Brother?'

'I have tried,' Darcy sighed, 'many times. I fear Anne is holding out for Richard. She looks up to him as more than a cousin. I think it is why he accompanies me into Kent twice a year.'

'It would be an eligible match if Richard would give up the Fitzwilliam name,' Georgiana smiled shyly. 'So I am to stay at Matlock house with Aunt Matilda while you visit Rosing's. I hope you bring me good news when we return to Pemberley for the summer.' Silently, the young woman added, _I dearly wish for a sister. After my discussion with Cousin Richard, I am sure Miss Bennet and I will become fast friends. We both agree this insufferable mood cannot continue. One way or another, we will have you married to Miss Bennet by Christmas. How could any woman refuse you! Besides, Cousin Richard will be with you in Kent. He will make sure do this the right way._


	10. Chapter 9 - Arriving to Hunsford

'Goodbye, dearest Jane,' Lizzy offered over her shoulder, an air of melancholy surrounding both sisters.

Standing on the top step of their Uncles townhouse, the blond woman waved. A sad smile still gracing her lips, Jane knew Lizzy must go. Without Sir William to accompany them, her uncle would have to send a man servant which would inopportune him further. The Gardiner's had been very good to the eldest Bennet sisters. Still, Miss Bennet's heart wanted the company of her dearly beloved sister for just a few more days.

'Two months,' Jane sighed, 'I shall have to wait two entire months. I should have gone to my sister last night but I find I am only now ready to tell her everything.'

Suddenly breaking away from her Aunt and young cousins sharing the top step, Miss Bennet rushed to the road side. As Elizabeth turned her back to climb into Sir William's carriage, Jane held her sister back. Shocked, Lizzy look intently into a pair of confused eyes and saw her sister's inner turmoil.

'What is it, Jane,' she asked, slightly alarmed. After returning from their walk yesterday, Jane needed time to recover. Dissatisfied, Elizabeth had held her tongue in the hope her sister would come to her last night or early this morning. It seemed, at the moment of her leave taking, finally Jane wanted to speak.

'Write to me often, Lizzy,' Miss Bennet said in a tone that sounded almost demanding. 'I regret my words yesterday. I need to tell you all I have kept hidden in my heart and now that you are leaving, I find myself wanting you to stay.'

'I will return in eight weeks,' Elizabeth attempted a smile. 'I promise we will have many hours to speak then. I will write the moment I arrive at Hunsford.'

'I want you to be happy, Lizzy,' Jane's eyes lit with determination. 'Not for me but for yourself. Remember what I said. I want you to find a young man you can respect and live with for the remainder of your life. You will not always be happy at Longbourn or looking after other's children.'

'Mrs Wooodward,' Elizabeth started only to be silence by Jane intense glare.

'Please, take every opportunity to make new acquaintances without the prejudice you subjected Mr Darcy too or the warmth you displayed for Mr Wickham,' warned the older sister. 'Be yourself, Lizzy but it is time you considered your future, as I have mine.'

With the words of wisdom, Jane scurried back to her Aunt. Sending Sarah a raised eyebrow and concerned look, Elizabeth could dally no longer. Climbing into the carriage, she had the rest of the journey to consider her sisters ideas.

No closer to any conclusions, the horse's hooves seemed to eat up the miles. Coaching Inn came and went as they changed horses thrice. Beside her, Maria and her father continued to discuss Lady Catherine, her great estate and what they hoped to experience. They had been travelling alongside Rosing's Park for some time when Sir William's carriage passed through a gate to Hunsford Parsonage. Waiting inside for their guest impatiently, Mr and Mrs Collins come out to meet them.

'Sir William, Maria, Cousin Elizabeth,' the silly man bowed deeply in greeting as they climbed out of the carriage. 'I am truly honoured to be able to welcome you to my humble abode.'

As ridiculous as ever, Lizzy's mind supplied, ignoring the rest of the odious man's words. However a warm, gracious smile swept over her lips and shone from her eyes as she looked to her friend. Elizabeth and Charlotte approached each other, content expression on their faces. Finally close enough, they kissed on the cheek. Linking hands, Mrs Collins lead them inside.

'I am happy to see you Elizabeth,' she stated. More encompassed her words than the usual greeting.

'And I, you,' Lizzy responded, truly looking at Charlotte. 'You look remarkably well,' Elizabeth couldn't help tease.

'Indeed I am,' Charlotte laughed easily, pointing out her husband and father heading there way, 'however I don't think that state will last for much longer.'

Raising an eyebrow in return, Elizabeth waited patiently through her cousin's tour of the house. Finally alone in the quiet parlour at the rear of the house, Lizzy joined her friend. Standing side by side at the window looking out onto Mr Collins garden, they observed the man showing Sir William and Maria his bees.

'Mr Collins tends the gardens himself,' Charlotte pointed out, 'and spends a good part of every day in them.'

'The exercise must be beneficial,' remarked Elizabeth with a twinkle in her eye.

'Well, yes,' a smirk played about Charlotte's lips. 'I encourage him to be in his garden as much as possible. And then he has to walk to Rosings nearly every day.'

'So often?' Elizabeth couldn't help the question. She understood exactly how her friend manipulated Mr Collins. More to the point she understood the necessity of it. 'Is that necessary?'

'Hmm, perhaps not,' Charlotte agreed, 'but I confess, I encourage him in that as well.'

'Walking is very beneficial exercise,' Lizzy offered teasingly.

'Oh, indeed, it is,' once again the lady of the house granted with an increasing smile. 'And when he is in the house, he is mostly in his book room, which affords a good view of the road whenever Lady Catherine's carriage should drive by.'

'And you prefer to sit in this parlour,' Lizzy stated, giving her friend a knowing look.

Glancing at Charlotte with amusement, Elizabeth understood Mrs Collin's arranged her house hold to her liking. In spite of Lady Catherine and her husband's deferment to that great lady, Charlotte managed her husband very well. _Could I ever be as cheerfully content as my friend in a situation where I could not love or respect my partner in life? It is good that Charlotte has a very different outlook on marriage. I do not believe I could ever settle for less than respect and felicity. If I am to understand both Jane and Mrs Woodward, I will have to settle for less than my idea or as my mother says, starve in the hedgerows._

'Yes,' the expression turned beatific, 'so, it often happens that a whole day passes in which we have not spent more than a few minutes in each other's company.'

'I see,' Elizabeth commented, understanding completely.

'I find that I can bear the solitude very cheerfully,' Charlotte turned back to the window as her friend raised her eyebrow. 'I find myself quite content with my situation, Lizzy.'

'I admire your forbearance, Charlotte,' Lizzy stated. 'I do not believe I could have done half so well as you.'

'Then you must wait,' Mrs Collins stated, 'until you meet Lady Catharine. I am sure you and I will have much to speak of after we take tea there. I am afraid you will be unable to escape the acquaintance.'

'I can hardly wait,' Lizzy laughed. 'For now, might we take a stroll? It is such a warm day and the sun is shining. I see no need for Mr Collins to have all the pleasure of it.'

'I see you have been trapped in a coach too long, Lizzy,' Charlotte grinned. 'Come, let us collect our spencer jackets and gloves. We will go out the front door. There is a path that leads into the woods which I am sure you will enjoy.'

_Indeed,_ Elizabeth thought, _so we might not attract attention from those in the back garden. Yes, Charlotte, you have this domestic situation very much to your liking. I only hope I never have to choose material comfort over felicity and respect. While you have this circumstance under control, I do not believe I could have done half so well._

The remainder of her first day in Hunsford passed as Elizabeth expected. Sir William and Mr Collins attempted to outdo each other with tales of grandeur. One of Rosing's Park, the other St James Court. By the next morning a fierce wind wiped up. Before the rest of the house awoke, Lizzy took a fresh roll and piece of fruit from the kitchen and left for a walk. Staying to the paths Charlotte showed her the day before, she spent a good deal of time outside.

Sharing tea with her hostess and Maria on returning, Elizabeth retired to her room to read. This way she escaped the need of Mr Collins entertaining his guests. Charlotte used the opportunity to keep the man in his usual pursuits.

'Lizzy!' Maira could be heard rushing up the stairs. 'Lizzy!'

Startled by the tone of Maria's voice, Elizabeth placed her book on the bed. Rising, she started for the door. Before she could open it, Maria rushed through, panting. Slightly alarmed, Lizzy quirked an eyebrow in askance.

'Come into the dining room, for there is such a sight to be seen!' she demanded. Turning full circle, she commanded, 'make haste!'

Frowning at first, Elizabeth followed the girl. Understanding this emergency to be nothing but two ladies in a fine carriage with livered footmen, she smiled. Peeking over the top of Maria's head, Lizzy finally found the situation ridiculous and smiled with delight.

'Is this all?' she teased the younger woman, who looked at her with surprise. 'I expected at least that the pigs had got into the garden. It is nothing but Lady Catherine and her daughter,' Lizzy explained.

'No, Lizzy,' Maria corrected, hanging onto the curtain and using a piteous tone, 'that's old Mrs Jenkinson, not Lady Catherine, and with her is Miss Anne de Bourgh.'

'Well, she's abominably rude to keep Charlotte out of doors in all this wind,' Elizabeth commented, a note of disdain entering her voice. They had not yet taken tea at the great house so Lizzy couldn't account for this sudden visit.

'What a little creature she is,' Maria said still awe struck.

'Yes,' Elizabeth commented. Remembering both Mr Wickham and her cousin stated Miss De Bourgh was to be Mr Darcy's bride, she looked at the girl once again. A frown encompassed her features as this thought seemed rather odd now she'd seen the woman in question. 'She looks sickly and cross. She will make him a proper wife but I fear she will never cope with him.'

_Mr Darcy_, Lizzy's mind supplied, _would never respect a woman who will not stand up to him. That night at Nerthfield, he stated an accomplished woman must have many talents beyond the usual. I cannot see this sickly creature able to speak French and German, or dance, sing or play. I cannot tell if her mind in improved by extensive reading but I would guess not. No, Mr Darcy would never be happy with Miss De Bourgh. How then has such a rumour become so universally known? _

Maria, unsure what Elizabeth meant, looked to her with questioning eyes. 'Who, Lizzy?' she requested, confused.

Shaking her head, Miss Bennet couldn't answer. Her mind filled with misperception and misunderstanding from the past, she had to retreat. Returning to her room, Lizzy couldn't settle to her book. She needed to walk but the wind had increased since this morning making that impossible.

'I shall have to stay inside and muddle through this as best I can, but it makes no sense. Why would Mr Darcy not mention an engagement whilst in Hertsfordshire? I can understand Mr Wickham making falsehood against him, but what of Mr Collins? He is not a sensible man but he would not lie. Perhaps he has heard something from Lady Catherine and wished it to be true. When we go to tea at Rosing's tomorrow, I shall attempt to engage Miss De Bourgh in conversation and assess her feeling for Mr Darcy. This must be a match built on wealth and consequence. Mr Darcy and Miss De Bourgh will be trapped in a marriage without love or felicity, much as Charlotte and Mr Collins. It would be insupportable, surely.'

'Your friend seems to be a pretty, gentle sort of girl, Mrs Collins,' Lady Catherine started the next afternoon. Turing her eye on Miss Elizabeth Bennet, she summed up the girl.

Throughout the interview that followed, Lizzy kept her head. Once again her courage rose with the attempt to intimidate. All the time she looked at Miss De Bourgh to gauge her reaction. The girl never once returned the gaze. By the end of the evening, Elizabeth felt quite washed out.

As the days passed, Lady Catherine continued to invite Mr and Mrs Collins to tea and dine with her at Rosings. The rest of the party had been included. Elizabeth found time on their third visit to sit beside Miss De Bourgh at the dinner table.

'Do you walk, Miss De Bourgh? Lizzy asked, hoping to start a conversation.

'Her health does not allow it,' Mrs Jenkinson answered for her charge.

'That is unfortunate,' Elizabeth held back the frown, 'for it would surely improve any constitution. Do play an instrument, for surely music is the window to the soul.'

At this, Miss De Bourgh looked to her dinner companion with astonishment. 'I have never learnt,' the small voice came from the tiny creature.

_She sounds afraid of her own shadow_, this time Elizabeth couldn't help the frown escaping her tight control. 'That is a great shame,' Lizzy commented. 'I have four sisters. Only Mary and I play but that is due to a lack of instruments. Jane, my elder sister would have dearly liked to practice. However, Mary likes to monopolise the pianoforte.'

'I wish,' Anne looked to her mother, ensuring the woman's attentions were elsewhere, 'I had brother's and sister's Miss Bennet. It would make my life easier.'

'Oh,' Lizzy's expression changed to shock. This had to be the most she'd heard Miss De Bourgh speak altogether.

Almost as though she'd heard, Lady Catherine turned her attention to Elizabeth. 'Mrs Collins said you are a great walker,' she started on the virtues and vices of such exercise and no one managed to get a word in for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Dearest Jane,

Life has settled into a routine here in Hunsford. As you know Sir William could spare only one week to see his eldest daughter happily situated. He left for London this morning intending several days' business before returning to Hertsfordshire. Perhaps now Mr Collins will return to his daily gardening and study in his book room. I am sure Charlotte will encourage him to get back to his usual duties. We are only women's work and this is to be left to the lady of the house.

Truly Jane, I do not know how Charlotte copes day in and day out. However she has made a very good life for herself. I am proud of myself for being able to see it and to understand how our differences have worked in our favour. I could never have been happy here. I do admire your forbearance whilst we were in London. I begin to truly understand our very precarious position as women. We are only worth the marriages we attract. Charlotte had been very fortunate indeed and will never want for anything, accept a husband who will admire her for what she is and not what he thinks she is.

I find myself falling in love with the woods and hills here in Kent. I know this is not what you wished for me when we spoke in London, Dearest Jane. Truly, there are few acquaintances outside the villagers. So far I have not been introduced to even one eligible young man. For the moment I am safe. Perhaps I will find a nice red coated man when we return to Meryton in August.

'Oh, Lizzy,' Jane couldn't stop the sweet smile from entering her lip at the words on the page before her.

'What is it Jane?' asked her Aunt.

'I need to tell Lizzy the Militia is leaving Meryton to encamp in Bryton for the summer. It seems she had developed a liking for red coats,' Jane teased.

Shocked, Sarah Gardiner took several minutes to understand the joke. 'Oh my dear, if you had been talking of Lydia, I would not have been so surprised.'

'I had a letter from Mary,' Jane confessed. 'It seems my youngest sister may finally have learnt her lesson. Mrs Woodward brought her home for tea one day last week.'

In a small, somewhat repaired cottage on Longbourn estate, a filthy girl in little but rags attempted, once again to gain the attention of the young man patching the roof. Flirting, he ignored her advances. Peter Clay had been working for Mr Bennet too many years to throw away a good position for an assignation with one of his tenets.

'Ere she comes again, boy,' the men on the crew laughed.

'Eye,' he stated with rancour.

'Don't ye ever learn, girl,' Mr Peterson called to the little flirt, 'we ain't interested in a piece the likes of yah.'

'I'm not interested in the likes of you either,' Lydia stamped her foot.

'Get yar dirty paws off me and keep em off,' Peter all but spat at the forward girl. 'Ain't no one interested in what you got to sell. Not that it's be worth the money anyway.'

Running back into the house, she'd once again been foiled in her attempt to attract male attention. This time the boys' words finally got through Lydia's mental barriers. He thought her worse than a flirt. He'd expected to pay for her attentions. Didn't he know she was a gentleman's daughter?

A light switched on. She hadn't been treated as a gentleman's daughter since coming to this cottage. In fact, she hadn't acted as one either. All the time Lizzy or Jane had told her off never made sense. They still didn't but maybe if she started listening to Mrs Woodward, she could go home to a nice, heated house with clean clothes.

For the last eight weeks, her gowns had become more dirty and torn. She could sow but not well. Without a maid to wash her clothes, she had gone without a dress for three day as they dried before the fire the first time she attempted to clean them. Lydia learnt to do them one at a time and wait until it dried before starting on the next, when she finally learnt to start a fire and collect the wood.

Lydia could make simple meals over her open fire now. The first attempts had been fit only for the pigs. Burnt beyond recognition or undercooked, she watched Mrs Woodward eat her meals supplied from the kitchens at Longbourn. The fire in her expression died with her rumbling belly. Finally Lydia had been forced to ask for help. The woman would tell her the recipe but refrained from aiding her in any way.

Mrs Woodward gave her housekeeping money. After one month in this godforsaken hut, she'd been allowed into the Longbourn village. It didn't take long to realise her coin wouldn't go far on the necessities like food. There would be nothing left over for a new bonnet or dress. Lydia soon comprehended the shop keeps had been told not to extend her credit. Walking back to her new home, she carried everything she'd purchased as delivery cost extra and she couldn't afford it.

'I want to go home,' she cried, lying on her bed in a state not much better than herself. In the other corner, the servants from Longborn came to replace Mrs Woodward's lines twice a week. 'I want a clean dress and sheets. I want a proper meal and a hot bath.'

'I will ask Mr Hill to take a letter to your father,' Mrs Woodward offered on seeing the girl. She had a plan. Lydia needed to be moved on to the next level of her strategy. 'I think you may be ready to enter polite society. Mark my words, Lydia, one wrong word or action on our visit and we start again. I will not have you throw yourself at the help the way you embarrassed poor young Mr Clay.'

Four days later, dressed in her best tattered gown, Lydia walked beside Mrs Woodward to Longbourn. Mr Bennet, thinking it would be good sport, forgot to tell the ladies exactly when Lydia would arrive. Mrs Bennet couldn't get far enough away from the foul smelling girl. It took Mary and Catherine several minutes to realise who they entertained, their mother refused to acknowledge the waif as one of her daughters. Mrs Woodward abandoned the girl to take tea with the family while she conversed with Mr Bennet about Mary and Catherine's continuing education.

Half an hour later, a very subdued Lydia tromped beside her companion. 'They did not know me,' she cried in earnest.

'Did not know you,' Mrs Woodward pressed her advantage, 'or did not want too?'

Lydia had nothing to say to that. However the next month would see great changes in the child. Smiling, Mrs Woodward knew the visit home had done its work. Her charge now knew what would be expected to regain her place in society.


	11. Chapter 10 - Meeting Again

**AN** – parts of this chapter are taken from directly from the BBC 1995 mini-series. In the following chapters it will be a mix of passages from the book and the mini-series.

* * *

'It is beautiful,' Elizabeth walked down a lane toward the main road. Eyes flicking from left to right, she admired the spring flowers and green trees against the clear blue sky filled with a scattering of fluffy white clouds. Beside her Mrs Collins smiled at the whimsy. 'I think I could grow almost as fond of these woods and hills as you have, Charlotte.'

'Lizzy,' Maria ran to catch up. She'd been picking delicate white orchards growing wild in the shade and missed the quiet conversation completely. Youthful enough to still be impressed by the opulence of her surrounding, the youngest Lucas offered, 'we have been here three weeks and already we have dined at Rosing's Park six times! I would never have expected it to be so many.'

Considering the conversation rather absurd, Lizzy smiled ironically. 'No,' she offered, 'nor I.'

At the satirical statement, Charlotte shared a look of amusement with her friend. Between them they spoke of living under the condescension of Lady Catherine De Bourgh and what it meant in reality. Mr Collin's had little idea of the restrictions that great house placed on his wife's ability to be mistress of her own home. Elizabeth quickly understood the invitations to Rosing's came because the great Lady either dismissed everyone else or they refused to visit the controlling matriarch. The simpering Clergyman both annoyed the woman and played to her vanity, making the perfect companion.

'My dear!' Mr Collins ran in an odd fashion, as though out breath from the exercise and interrupted their quite talk. Turning, the three ladies watched as he hunched over, panting and waving his hat. 'Maria! Cousin Elizabeth! Mr Darcy has arrived at Rosing's, and with him, his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, the youngest son of the Earl of Matlock. And the gentlemen have vouchsafed us the greatest honour. They are coming to call on us at the parsonage.'

Shocked, Charlotte requested, 'When, my dear?'

'Even now, Mrs Collins,' the man stepped from one foot to the other in his aggitation. 'Even now they are hard upon my heels. Make haste! Make haste!' he demanded, beginning to run back the way he came. Maria followed him rapidly with an astonished and frightened expression on her innocent face.

'I think,' Charlotte chuckled as she turned to walk with her friend at a more sedate pace, 'this must be due to you, Lizzy. Mr Darcy would never have come so soon to wait upon Me.'

'No, you are mistaken, Charlotte,' Elizabeth offered with a confused expression entering her brown eyes.

She had been about to announce Mr Darcy disliked her as much as she disliked him. However, the words stuck in her throat. _The last time I saw Mr Darcy_, Lizzy recalled, _we danced together at Netherfield in late November. He told me of his dealings with Mr Wickham. I am sure he meant to place me on guard against the man. However, that issue has passed and with it a cascade of others. If the man truly disliked me, he would never open the actions of his sister. No Mr Darcy must have some regard for me and my thoughts on his character. Still I cannot believe it enough to call._

_Could there have been more behind his words as Charlotte is suggesting, _Elizabeth suddenly wondered as her friend continued her speculative smile._ Knowing the truth, it improved my opinion of Mr Darcy. However he and the entire party left the very next day. I thought I would never meet him again. We move in such different social circles, yet here we are together in Kent. Lady Catherine is his aunt and therefore explains his appearance, but what of his impending visit to Hunsford? How do I account for that and at the same time I am in attendance with my friend?_

_I cannot think upon the last time I saw him without regret and modification. My parents and sisters acted without decorum, embarrassing Jane and I. Both Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley noticed the vulgar, ill-mannered behaviour and want of all social propriety. I am sure the Superior Sisters used their lack of dignity to remove Mr Bingley from My Dearest Jane. Which begs the question, why would he call upon me as Charlotte supposes? Besides, Mr Darcy left Hertfordshire before my plans to come into Kent were made. He would not know I am staying with my cousin._

'I am not,' Charlotte begged to differ, her smile increasing at the thoughts clearly crossing Eliza's open countenance.

'What possible reason could Mr Darcy have to call on me,' Elizabeth questioned with disbelief and surprise shining in her eyes. 'I am sure he does not know I have left Longbourn. No you must be misdirected.'

'Do not act so shocked, Lizzy,' Charlotte scolded. 'Mr Darcy may have wounded your pride with his comments at the Meryton Assembly, but his behaviour towards you last November was noticed by many in Hertfordshire. I remember he paid you a great honour one evening at Lucas Lodge. My father said you refused to stand up with him, although Mr Darcy seemed willing enough. He looked to you all night, Elizabeth and continued to do so. Then again at the Netherfield Ball, he singled you out while you lamented over Mr Wickham. You would be a simpleton indeed to slight a man of his consequence.'

'Charlotte,' Lizzy looked uncomfortable, 'did you really think Mr Darcy looked at me a great deal?'

'Indeed I did,' she stated simply.

'What do you think he can mean by it?' Confused by this new idea, Elizabeth gave her companion a sideways glance filled with concern. The though Mr Darcy might think well of her caused an odd sensation, one she'd never felt before. Unsure if she liked it or it produced discomfort, Lizzy determined to put it out of her mind.

'I think we shall soon find out,' Charlotte teased, 'for I see the horses approaching. Come, we must make haste. I will go directly to the kitchen and speak with the cook while you and Maria wait in the parlour.'

* * *

'Stop fidgeting, Darcy,' Richard berated the man sitting opposite in the carriage. Since climbing in almost four hours previously, his cousin became more sullen and withdrawn as each mile passed. Colonel Fitzwilliam witnessed the effect of drawing ever closer to Rosing's Park twice a year. This time an edge of apprehension forced the unnatural movements.

'I am not fidgeting,' Darcy glared, suddenly sitting rigidly in his seat.

'No,' Richard agreed with humour, 'you are not, now. Tell me, Cousin, what concerns you so particularly on this visit to our esteemed aunt?'

'Why,' Darcy continued to glower, 'do you ask when you already know. Do I need to repeat myself when we spoke of the reason not three weeks ago as you visited Pemberley?'

Chortling easily, the Colonel couldn't keep his amusement contained. 'My cousin Georgiana tells me your humour only improved a few days ago when you discovered Mrs Charlotte Collins had an acquaintance visiting from Hertfordshire. Such a pity I was not able to see you snatch away her letter and read it. I hear your sister became very amused at your reaction.'

Continuing to glare, Darcy declined to answer.

'So your secret prayers have been answered,' Richard continued to tease. 'It appears Miss Bennet will be in Kent and available to receive your attentions for it is her friend that married the rector. I thought we were to use this time in consideration of a campaign to win her affections!'

Darcy's temper increased at his cousin's suggestion. 'I am quite capable of seeing to my future,' he stated conceitedly.

'So I see,' Richard managed to keep his enjoyment to a smirk. 'There are still miles to go before we come in sight of Rosing's. Then we must brave our Aunt's effusive greetings before we make social calls. In the meantime, if you wish the young lady to actually like you, Darcy, you need to remove the poker from the orifice you are currently sitting on and use is for its intended purpose, to stoke a fire. In this case, the fire of passion in Miss Bennet for I fear you have almost snuffed it out.'

At the frown Darcy levelled his way, Colonel Fitzwilliam chuckled. He'd read that sour look many times in the last months and knew its reason. Darcy believed Miss Bennet to be indifferent to him because he had not taken the trouble to demonstrate his regard. However, since learning of this behaviour toward Miss Elizabeth Bennet since the Meryton Assembly, he took to teasing his cousin at every opportunity.

'Come now man,' Richard tried to keep his expression neutral and failed dismally, 'we left London and my parent's townhouse early this morning. I've scares had time to break my fast before you called for the carriage, such was your rush. Yet not once have you asked me if I have a plan of such military precision which will win the heart of your fair maiden.'

'Fitzwilliam,' Darcy warned in a hard tone.

'Oh, I would never trifle with you, dear cousin,' Richard tormented. 'Mark my words, calling upon her in that attitude will not a pleasant visit make. You must no longer conceal you struggles.'

'You wish me to flatter the young woman,' Darcy almost spat.

'Impossible,' Richard cried, trying to stop his laughter. 'You told me yourself of the comments Miss Bennet overheard the night you were first introduced. That was flattery indeed, be still my beating heart,' the Colonel placed on hand over his chest and tried to cease his amusement. 'It goes against your very nature to be effusive with words. After all they are to be few and far between. Really Darcy, if you want the young lady to know you, to take measure of your character, then you must talk to her.'

'This is your plan?' demanded the seriously displeased man.

'It has worked for many others for centuries,' Richard stated. 'I do not see why it could not work for you.'

Making a rude noise, Darcy turned to the carriage window. Watching the scenery outside, he knew they were rounding the last bend to Rosing's drive. As much as he hated Richard's advice, Fitzwilliam knew it to be sound. _Still I have at least a quarter of an hour to find something we have in common so I may at least exchange pleasantries with Miss Elizabeth when we finally meet again._

'How does one speak to a young lady,' Darcy finally asked as the carriage rolled to a stop, 'or start a conversation?'

'Watch, my dear cousin,' Richard shook his head with regretful amusement, 'and learn. I will show you the way.'

And so Darcy and his cousin suffered the initial interview with Lady Catherine De Bourgh on entering her house. Severe in his countenance, Fitzwilliam Darcy looked to his long suffering cousin Anne several times. She simply smiled and averted her eyes. It appeared she also laughed at his predicament which meant Georgiana had been open in the extreme. He fleetingly wondered what Anne made of Miss Elizabeth and if that formed her humour. Further increasing his ire, The Colonel's mouth held an ever so slight smirk. What Richard found entertaining in the hour long meeting, Darcy would never know. He seemed to be of a gagarious nature, finding enjoyment in almost anything. In this respect Richard reminded Darcy of Elizabeth.

Finally set free, the trunks had been delivered to their rooms. Darcy hurried his valet through a refreshing toilet. Changed into suitable attire, he harassed Colonel Fitzwilliam to make haste.

'I am delighted to make your acquaintance at last, Miss Bennet,' Colonel offered after Mr Collins made the introduction. True to form, Mr Darcy retreated to a seat on the outskirts of the party to listen but not preform to the crowd.

Taking a chair opposite the younger woman, Richard sized her up. Almost immediately he could see the attraction his cousin felt. Yet for those who did not know the reticent man, the glare he gave Miss Bennet might be mistaken for haughty pride instead of admiration.

'At last, sir?' enquired a confused Elizabeth. After her earlier thoughts, she wondered at the attentions paid by this man.

'Well,' Richard smiled disarmingly, his eyes flicking between Darcy and the lovely creature before him. He wanted to tease the former and put the latter at ease. 'I've heard much of you, and none of the praise has been exaggerated, I assure you.'

'Oh,' unsure how to answer that, Lizzy tried for teasing. _But what to say in such a situation?_ she wondered. In truth she barely knew Mr Darcy and he could be the only source of information for the Colonel. Averting her eyes, Elizabeth noticed Mr Darcy watching her. A frown marred her features as she forgot to answer.

'I hope we shall see you frequently at Rosing's while we're there,' Richard increased the curve of his mouth in an attempt to rescue the conversation. 'I am fond of lively conversation.'

'This you do not find at Rosing's Park?' Elizabeth finally found the courage to answer. The young man's countenance brought a sparkle to her eyes.

_I will ignore Mr Darcy completely,_ Lizzy decided, _and concentrate on the good Colonel. His manners are lively and engaging. And,_ her subconscious added, _he does not make me feel so at odds with myself as his cousin._

'Well,' Richard managed a chuckle, 'my aunt does talk a great deal, but seldom requires a response.' Once again glancing at Darcy, he noted Miss Bennet's eyes followed his. Her countenance changed ever so slightly as to be almost unnoticeable. However to the battle hardened worrier, he could see the uncertainty playing at the back of her expression and knew there was hope for his cousin. 'My friend there speaks hardly a word when he comes into Kent,' offered Richard in explanation, 'though he is lively enough in other places. Nobody plays, nobody sings. I believe you play and sing, Miss Bennet.'

'Oh, a little,' Lizzy answered surprised, 'and very ill. I wouldn't wish to excite your anticipation. I believe Mr Darcy has only every heard the single composition I have ready for company.'

Eyes filling with amusement at the subtle putdown, Richard coxed, 'I am sure you are too modest, but any relief would be profoundly welcome, I assure you.'

Finally feed up with Mr Darcy's continued glare, Elizabeth allowed her orbs to glance his way once again. The gaze always gave her much unease, but now another emotion, uncertainty, joined the maelstrom and made her feel uncomfortable. She felt as though the man looked to her soul and beyond.

'C—can,' Lizzy stuttered, finally finding the words, 'you tell me why Mr Darcy keeps staring at me?'

'Do you not know,' Richard offered with smiling eyes and a teasing tone. He could see the wariness and insecurity playing about Miss Bennet's mind. _Yes, you will come to care for my cousin, if only he can learn to express himself. I believe he has chosen well. A woman worthy of his affections._

Turning his head, Richard gave Darcy a prearranged signal. Finally standing, Mr Darcy rudely left Mr Collins in the middle of a sentence. He'd been ignoring the pastor since he started his monologue which barely required anything but the occasional grunt. It left Darcy able to watch his cousin charming the woman he'd come to admire above all others. He did not notice the entire room fall into silence.

'I hope you family is in good health,' Darcy enquired when he came close enough.

'I thank you, yes,' Lizzy gave him a curious look.

Cursing himself for not finding something to say, Richard entered the conversation to save Darcy from himself. 'I believe you have quite an extensive family, Miss Bennet.'

'Four sisters,' she offered. 'My eldest sister, Jane, has been in town these three months,' at this Lizzy returned her attention to Mr Darcy, 'have you never happened to see her?'

'No,' he responded astonished. It appeared he may have miss interpreted the young ladies affections for his friend. To the best of Darcy's knowledge, Miss Bennet had not called on Miss Bingley or Mrs Hurst. After the dinner at his London Townhouse, he could be under no disalusionment about their feelings for Miss Bennet. 'No, I have not had that pleasure. I did see others of your acquaintance, Mr Bingley and his sisters. I believe Miss Bennet and Miss Bingley correspond, but Miss Bingley did not inform me of Miss Bennet's tenure or I would have called.'

'My Aunt and Uncle live in Cheepside,' Lizzy goaded the man.

'So I understand,' Darcy returned her stare with one of his own.

Realising war could break out at any moment, Richard cut in. 'Are you to return to your Aunt and Uncle before going back to Hertfordshire, Miss Bennet?'

'Yes,' smiling, or at least attempting to, Elizabeth answered as politely as possible. 'I am to stay in London until we tour the North Country in July.'

'Will you be coming to Derbyshire?' Darcy broke in, capturing the attention of both Richard and Elizabeth.

'Yes, Sir,' Lizzy answered in wonderment. His expression changed completely with the mention of his home county. 'My Aunt came from a small market town called Lampton. We are to visit for a few days on our tour.'

'Then I hope you will do me the very great honour of calling at Pemberley with your family. My estate is situated but five miles from that town,' Darcy announced. 'Many visitors come to tour the house and gardens during the summer. I would be most displeased if you did not stop and take tea or dine with us.'

'Thank you,' Elizabeth breathlessly answered, shocked to the core at the invitation. She became unable to rise to the challenge when Mr Darcy walked around the table, pulled out a chair and sat down.

'Please,' he requested, 'tell me about this tour? Are you to take in the moors? They are known for their breathtaking beauty at that time of year.'


	12. Chapter 11 - A Second Meeting

**AN** – Sorry for the long delay. Real life is sometimes not compatible with our wishes. Added to that, I just couldn't get the right conversation going. You'll see what I mean by the end of the chapter and how it leads into the next one.

* * *

'I have to say,' Colonel Fitzwilliam teased as they mounted their horses to leave Hunsford parsonage, 'I am prodigiously proud of you.'

For Darcy's part, he offered a scowl in answer. 'Why,' he almost barked, waiting for his cousins witty reply.

'I have seen you with young ladies before, my friend,' Richard smirked ironically. 'You either cut them to ribbons or become shy around those you do not know very well. Either way you take on a formidable façade leaving only the battle hardened women to attempt an attachment.'

'This is your assessment of my current situation,' Darcy asked sardonically.

'Not at all,' Richard stated, sobering to give his cousin along look. 'You took my advice and managed to place two sentences together on more than one occasion. I believed Miss Bennet's astonishment at this feat to be complete. And you managed to invite her to see Pemberley. You might just be truly worthy of the young lady for she is everything you stated.'

'Thank you,' Darcy growled, digging his heal into his horse. It took off at a canter with his master's sudden need to expunge the emotions roiling within him.

Unfortunately Darcy didn't count on his cousin's horsemanship. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam had as good a seat as any man, especially under trying situations. Easily catching up, the military officer kept the grin on his face but said nothing. Finally, Darcy slowed his horse to a walk and started back towards Rosing's.

'What,' Darcy's tempter erupted at the continued amusement his cousin openly displayed.

He couldn't understand either his emotions or Fitzwilliam's laughter, after all the meeting with Miss Elizabeth had gone better than he'd hoped. Mrs Collins seemed far too sensible woman for her husband. She'd ensured he and Colonel Fitzwilliam had uninterrupted time with her friend. Indeed, Charlotte appeared to encourage the acquaintance. The party became so lost in conversation about Derbyshire, the gentlemen almost stayed beyond the socially acceptable half hour. At the end, even Miss Bennet relaxed enough to regain her sparkling eyes and wit.

'You tell me,' Richard shrugged his shoulder. They had played together as boys and he knew this to be the best way to combat Darcy's over inflated sense of propriety.

Glowering, the Master of Pemberly decided to ignore the situation with Miss Elizabeth for the moment. He needed to think about his next move. Hopefully by the morrow he would have some idea of what to do in regard to that situation. Usually, Darcy found sleeping on a problem served him well.

'We are here to survey Rosing's Park,' Darcy told his cousin. 'Did you notice the lack of drainage in the southeast paddock?'

'So we are playing this game,' Richard smirked. 'Back to the devils lair it is then.'

* * *

'My Dear,' Charlotte pounced the moment the gentlemen left and the tea tray removed. Allowing an expression of concern to cover her face she glanced at the clock. 'Look at the time. You have a meeting with Lady Catherine at three O'clock.' As the man hurried out of the room, Mrs Collin's called, 'do not forget your sermon for Sunday. Your esteemed patroness will be most displeased.'

'So, Lizzy,' Charlotte came to sit in the place Colonel Fitzwilliam occupied until a few minutes previously. She had waited until her husband's backside disappeared down the lane and Maria left the room before interrogating Elizabeth. 'What do you think of Mr Darcy now?'

'I am all astonishment,' Elizabeth commented, still unsure how to take this open, artless Mr Darcy. _I am so astounded my usual wit and ability to tease quite abandoned me. Why did he invite my relatives to visit Pemberley? I do not understand the man or what he hopes to achieve by a closer acquaintance. _

'What can be the meaning of this visit?' Charlotte remarked with a sly smile. Surely Elizabeth knew or at least suspected Mr Darcy's regard for her. Mrs Collins continued her inquisition in a way her friend might answer. 'My dear Eliza, he must be in love with you or he would never have called on us in this familiar way. Did you not notice Colonel Fitzwilliam's behaviour? He aided his cousin in his object. I believe he does not oppose an attachment.'

'No, Charlotte,' pursing her lips, Elizabeth couldn't credit her friends assertions, 'you must be mistaken. Why would a man of wealth and consequence, who could attract any woman, prefer an unconnected, penniless country girl? Mr Darcy is to marry Miss De Bourgh. Besides you assume I encourage his attentions when nothing could be further from the truth.'

'Then let us observe the gentlemen's behaviour while they are in Kent. I believe that will be the telling factor,' Charlotte said with determination. She knew when to leave a subject alone and let that be the end of it, for the time being.

'Do you mind if I go for a walk,' Lizzy asked, needing to be alone with her thoughts.

'Dinner will be served at five O'clock,' Charlotte stated, picking up her embroidery.

The next afternoon brought the gentleman callers once again. Determined to be more herself, Elizabeth prepared to speak to Mr Darcy despite the unease she still felt. While she'd admired Mr Wickham before discovering his true character, it had been the closest she'd ever come to believing herself capable of love. Oh there had been the men of her acquaintance in Hertfordshire but she'd known them all her life. In that respect her society was indeed confined and unvarying. It also became the reason neither she nor Jane had the inclination to marry.

'Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam,' Lizzy curtseyed. 'What brings you back so soon? Did you miss Mr Collins praise on the amount of work your Aunt Catherine has done to the parsonage.'

Wild eyed, Darcy's nasal passages flared. Glaring, his gaze could wound with its hardness. Opening his mouth, Miss Bennet could almost see the cutting rebuke coming. Understanding she'd gone too far, only the smiling eyes of Colonel Fitzwilliam gave her the courage to continue.

'My cousin is a most appreciative recipient of Lady De Bourgh's condescension,' Elizabeth added quickly, but with a sparkle in her deep brown orbs to lighten the unintentional insult. 'I believe she could not have bestowed her kindness on a more welcoming individual.'

'Yes,' Richard found it difficult to hold back his amusement, 'I believe they are well matched in many respects.'

'I am afraid we will have to do without Mr Collins conversation,' Charlotte interrupted. She'd returned from ordering tea and only caught the last exchange. 'He has gone to speak with one of the parishioners.'

'I understand we are invited to dine at Rosing tonight,' Lizzy commented, her eyes straying to Mr Darcy for his reaction.

'I hope so,' Richard replied.

'May we hear you play, Miss Bennet,' Darcy finally found his voice.

While he might agree with Miss Bennet's summation of both his aunt and her rector, he would never poke fun at either. The thought reminded Darcy of the poker and where his cousin stated it sat within his person. He also recalled what he should be doing with said instrument. It was time to actually speak with the object of his affections.

'That,' Lizzy smiled brightly, glad the serious demeanour dropped from Mr Darcy, 'will depend on your Aunt. I believe little escapes her notice.'

'Indeed, Miss Bennet,' Darcy frowned, suddenly seeing Lady Catherine thought another's eyes and not liking the result, 'then we will have to bring it to her attention after dinner.'

'Indeed we will,' Richard agreed. 'Do you or your sister play Mrs Collins?'

With that, Colonel Fitzwilliam moved further into the room. Sitting by Charlotte he gave Darcy free reign to engage Elizabeth in a private tête-à-tête. The slight smile on Mrs Collins lips stated she understood and appreciated his interference.

'Are you enjoying your stay in Kent, Miss Bennet?' Darcy asked, deliberately moving the conversation from his Aunt.

'Yes, very much,' Lizzy looked at the man curiously. Wanting him to show the easy conversationalist of yesterday, she waited for his next words.

'My cousin and I come for a fortnight twice a year,' Darcy explained, not quite able to meet her twinkling eyes. He knew she played with him, almost demanding he carry the conversation. Once again Richard's advice on the way to Rosing entered his mind. _How is Miss Elizabeth to know me if I do not show myself._

'Oh,' Lizzy encouraged.

'My Uncle passed twelve years ago, leaving the management of the estate in the guardianship of my esteemed father,' Darcy commented.

'Now you,' Lizzy's eyes softened at the thought of all that responsibility, 'by default.'

'Yes,' Darcy stated his expression hardening. He did not want her to feel sorry for him.

'I had not realised the extent of your duties, Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth bit her lip. 'Pemberley, I understood from our conversation yesterday, is a very large estate. I have walked many of the paths through the woods and hills in my time here. Rosing appears to be quite grand. To all this you also have the care and education of your much younger sister. It must be quite a burden.'

'That is not all,' he commented, feeling her soft eyes on him. Elizabeth did not expect an answer, indeed she did not pry into his wealth or connections with her words. The woman before him saw instead, the constraints on his time and energy. Few bothered to look beneath the outward show of societies trappings to the man beneath. 'I do not advertise my patronage of trade. I am a partner in many businesses both here and in the colonies.'

'I have only just learnt of the amount of trade from those far flung nations,' Elizabeth commented, thankful for Mrs Woodward's tutelage. 'I had not realised England's dependence on the colonies. I find myself intrigued by the situation and wishing to learn more about the world.'

'Oh,' Darcy looked surprised a woman would know or care about where her cloth and other goods came from.

'Have you been to the continent, Mr Darcy?' Elizabeth asked, both amused by his expression and confession. 'Or further afield? I understand many young Gentlemen take a tour after completing their education.'

'I am afraid not,' Darcy's arrogance returned. He had to work to curb his normal behaviour. 'I entrust much of the daily running to my stewards under my direction. So far it has served me well. I did not feel the need for a tour after graduating from Cambridge.'

What he could not bring himself to say, his esteemed father took sick in Darcy's last year at Cambridge. After completing his studies, he'd returned to Pemberley. Less than one year later, Fitzwilliam Darcy took over the management of the estate as the new master. It had been a dark time in his life, learning to cope with his new responsibilities while grieving for the loss of his only parent.

'With the current situation in France,' Lizzy allowed her sparkling eyes to demonstrate her teasing, 'that would make a tour rather difficult.'

'You are laughing at me!' Darcy declared, infuriated.

'In deed I am, Mr Darcy and I cannot say I am sorry. We once discussed this very topic at Netherfield,' Elizabeth reminded him, tongue in cheek. Yet in the back of his eyes she noted a new expression. It puzzled and intrigued her. Lizzy determined to get to the bottom of it.

'I well remember,' he glowered. Trying to rein in his temper, one Elisabeth often managed to set off, Darcy wondered how to continue the conversation. They had been discussing far flung nations, which prompted him to enquire, 'are you interested in traveling the world, Miss Bennet, or just touring England?'

'I am interested in a great many things, Mr Darcy,' Lizzy answered, a furrow in her brow as she finally worked out the emotions lurking in the back of his mind, 'but I see this conversation distresses you.'

'I would have liked to take a tour after my studies, Miss Bennet,' Darcy found his lips moving of their own accord. 'Circumstances…'

Then Elizabeth remembered much of the gossip. Hertfordshire had abounded with news of Mr Darcy in the moments after he entered the Meryton Assembly rooms last November. His worth, his connections and his single status were openly discussed by matchmaking mamas. Mr Darcy was the master of his estate at such a young age, making him eminently eligible.

'You loved your father very much,' Elizabeth almost whispered as she realised the memories her words evoked. 'I am sorry for your loss, Mr Darcy. I cannot imagine life without my Papa.'

'Thank you,' he stated, a flint like look in his eyes. Emotions still assaulted him to this day forcing his mind to retreat behind the normal façade.

'Let us talk of pleasanter things. After you left Netherfield,' Elizabeth's cheeks coloured at the reminder of his rapid and still unexplained departure, 'Mr Wickham also left, although how is still under conjecture. I must thank you for your warning and exposing his character. All of Hertfordshire is talking of his misdeeds.'

'I am glad I could be of service,' Mr Darcy gave her a curious look.

'My father decided we needed a companion,' Elisabeth continued 'and hired a gentlewoman. Mrs Woodward came to us before Christmas. She travelled the world before settling in England. She told me many tales of her voyages at the side of Husband and the unfortunate events leading to her tenure at Longbourn. Captain Woodward was lost at sea last September.'

'Would that be Captain Benjamin Woodward' Darcy looked shocked.

'I believe so,' Lizzy replied. 'Do you know of Captain Woodward?'

'He is Fitzwilliam's cousin once removed,' Darcy responded. 'I have never met Mrs Woodward, but the match was considered eligible for the youngest son forced to take up an occupation. Her husband was a very good man.'

They fell into an awkward silence. Elizabeth, for her part, suddenly felt the comment sting. As a daughter of a gentleman with his estate entailed on Mr Collins, she might end up in a worse situation than Mrs Woodward.

Noticing the sudden stiffness between Darcy and Elizabeth, Richard finished his conversation Mrs Collins. Standing, he prepared to leave. Signalling to his cousin, Darcy delivered his Aunt's invitation.

'Lady Catherine requests the pleasure of your company tonight,' Darcy stated as he bowed.

'Please tell Lady Catherine we would be honoured,' Charlotte curtseyed.

'Until tonight, Mrs Collins, Miss Bennet, Miss Lucas,' Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled at each woman.

Without the time to walk and settle her mind before going above stairs to dress, Lizzy didn't want to endure an evening in Lady Catherine's company. Somehow Elisabeth Bennet knew her previous association with Mr Darcy wouldn't escape the older woman's notice. Indeed she didn't know how to act around that particular gentleman.

'One moment you are just as infuriating as at Meryton,' Elizabeth told her reflection. 'All haughty pride and disdain for the condition of others. The next you converse with me as though we had been acquaintances of some duration. Never have I felt so affected and infuriated by a man in the course of a half hour.'

'So you know my nephew do you' Lady Catherine challenged an hour later just as Elizabeth suspected. She'd allowed the party from Huntsford to settle and tea served before pouncing.

Lady Catherin de Bourgh deliberately cultivated an air of superiority and condescension. Indeed she surrounded herself with those willing and able to do her work at the least bidding. Stupid people often let their mouths run away with them and dropped information unaware of the cunning mind receiving the intelligence.

At this very moment, Lady Catherine looked down upon Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow. Knowing her nephew changed her opinion of the girl. As if her pert opinions and outspokenness weren't enough, she'd somehow managed to infiltrate Darcy's inner circle. One look at the body language, no matter how Darcy tried to hide it, Lady Catherine knew the danger to her daughter's chances of securing Pemberley.

'Yes,' Lizzy smiled without intention of telling the older lady when or where they met.

'How did you become acquainted?' Lady Catherine demanded, glaring at the girl now to be considered an interloper.

'My friend,' Mr Darcy broke into the conversation, explaining shortly, 'Mr Bingley took possession of the estate boarding Mr Bennet's. The neighbourhood is small enough that all the families dine together.'

Raising an eyebrow, Lady Catherine waited for more information. Her pause didn't elicit further details, much to her displeasure. Glaring at Elizabeth, the great lady decided to leave it for now. By no means a silly woman, Catherine de Bourgh had sources beyond her estate. Maintaining acquaintances in London and Matlock, she regularly corresponded. Many of the letters contained little but gossip. However Lady Catherine knew a kernel of truth lay at the heart of any good rumour.

Since November, she'd heard whispers of her nephew strange behaviour in London. Whispers circulated of Darcy's uncertain temper, his stricter than usual antisocial disposition and his hiding at Pemberley since Christmas. In truth, Lady Catherine expected to hear of his engagement to Miss Bingley. She could only rejoice at her nephew's single status on arriving at Rosing's.

_I must force an engagement between Darcy and Ann before he leaves_, Lady Catherine's eyes darted between her nephew and Miss Elizabeth. _Let me start with the unsuitability of any other woman in this room._

'Then,' she drew the conversation to the Bennet's situation in life, 'you would have met Mr Collins, upon whom Mr Bennet's estate in entailed.'

'I believe so,' Darcy frowned, remembering the odious man introducing himself at Bingley's ball.

Triumph shone from Lady Catherine's eyes. Darcy placed his cup on the occasional table and took the only remaining seat beside Ann. The young woman smiled shyly at her cousin. When a servant came in to announce dinner, Darcy took Ann's arm. Lady Catherine demanded Colonel Fitzwilliam attend her. That left Mr Collins to accompany his wife.

_All is as it should be_, the embittered older woman observed. _Miss Bennet goes to dinner alone. That is fitting. Now she must accept her station, as the most lowly at my table._

* * *

I hope to have the next one up within a week. Thank you very much for your patience.


End file.
